Plus près des étoiles
by Myrria
Summary: Le colonel Willie Sharp dirige la fusée Liberté lors de la mission de sauvetage. Il n'est pas facile de se faire accepter à la NASA, quand on vient d'un milieu modeste. Qui aidera Willie à se rapprocher des étoiles?Fic finie!
1. Chapter 1

Avec la diffusion du film **Armageddon**, ce soir sur M6, je me suis souvenue que j'avais écrit une fic dessus il y a quelque temps. Puisqu'elle dormait dans mes tiroirs, elle sera aussi bien ici, n'est-ce pas ?

**Plus près des étoiles**

Disclaimer : ceci est une fic. Le personnage de Willie Sharp ne m'appartient pas, il est tiré du film Armageddon. Les autres personnages, ainsi que l'histoire, sont issus de mon imagination. J'écris pour mon plaisir et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

Fic centrée sur le colonel Willie Sharp (joué par William Fichtner, ah ! je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux !).

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Willie Sharp, depuis son enfance, rêvait d'être astronaute. D'où lui venait cette ambition, lui qui était issu d'une famille d'agriculteurs, tous l'ignoraient, et même lui. Jamais il ne songea aux désirs de s'élever et de s'évader que révélait son ambition. Willie ne se concentrait que sur le but à atteindre, et pas sur son explication psychologique. La première fois qu'il formula ce rêve à haute voix, il était entouré des adolescents de sa classe, dans une petite ville de l'Amérique profonde, en Iowa ; un gigantesque éclat de rire lui répondit : ses camarades le raillèrent impitoyablement. Willie garda de cet instant un souvenir traumatisant et, désormais, cacha soigneusement son rêve à tous, même et surtout à sa famille. Un fils de fermier doit avoir les pieds sur terre, et non la tête dans les étoiles.

Willie était incontestablement doué pour les sciences, mais il manquait souvent l'école car son père l'obligeait à participer aux travaux agricoles, pour lesquels il n'avait aucun goût. La famille Sharp n'accordait aucun intérêt aux études, que d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas les moyens de financer. Willie comprit vite que jamais il ne pourrait aller à l'université, ni dans une prestigieuse école d'aéronautique. Au demeurant, son avenir semblait tout tracé : en tant que fils aîné, il reprendrait la ferme paternelle, épouserait une fille du même milieu et aurait à son tour un fils pour lui succéder.

Willie se révolta contre son destin, ce qui surprit son entourage qui, au fond, n'avait jamais compris ce garçon trop renfermé et parfois violent dans ses emportements. Il s'enfuit du domicile familial, à dix-sept ans, et s'engagea dans l'armée de l'air, à la grande fureur de son père. Pendant les seize ans qui suivirent, Willie fut un pilote comme tant d'autres, ballotté au gré des affectations. Les conditions spartiates, le manque d'intimité et la compagnie de jeunes gens aussi ambitieux et violents que lui, ne firent qu'accentuer sa méfiance des autres et son repli orgueilleux sur lui-même. Il ne songeait qu'à devenir le meilleur pilote, avec rage, avec obstination, avec une passion aveugle un peu effrayante. Il négligeait tout le reste, y compris les relations sociales, et ne se fit que très peu d'amis au sein de l'armée.

Après quelques années de cette vie desséchante, il s'inscrivit à des cours du soir pour suivre des études scientifiques, pour lesquelles il sacrifiait au moins une ou deux heures détude sur ses nuits. Les autres pilotes admettaient son incroyable détermination, mais entre eux, ils critiquaient cette ambition effrénée. Ils prenaient néanmoins bien soin de n'être pas entendus, car Willie était sujet à des réactions violentes incontrôlables. Toujours accroché à son rêve, il resta un solitaire, enfermé dans son monde. Au fond, il était peu sympathique aux autres.

Malgré sa solitude orgueilleuse, Willie ne passait pas inaperçu. La vigueur de sa taille élevée, sa physionomie énergique suffisaient à le rendre peu banal. Ses traits durs le faisaient immanquablement remarquer ; son orgueil et sa volonté inflexible se lisaient sur son visage. Il souriait rarement mais, lorsque cela se produisait, ce sourire donnait un charme inattendu à sa physionomie. Ses yeux bleu acier, doués d'une rare intensité d'expression, étaient souvent durs et glaçants, mais personne ne pouvait oublier son regard. Willie Sharp détenait un charme étrange, dont de nombreuses femmes furent les victimes. Il était en effet connu pour ses conquêtes féminines, éphémères et changeantes. Il ne s'attachait jamais et restait indifférent aux souffrances que son égoïsme pouvait provoquer. Les années qui passaient n'entamaient ni sa solitude, ni son caractère difficile. Toujours concentré sur ses rêves d'espace, il restait un paysan dans ses attitudes et dans son peu d'ouverture d'esprit. Il ne cherchait pas à acquérir une aisance sociale, qui lui faisait pourtant si cruellement défaut, et il dédaignait ouvertement le monde dans lequel il vivait.

A deux reprises, sa candidature à la NASA fut rejetée. Il en souffrit profondément mais garda ses sentiments pour lui. Sa famille le raillait sans indulgence. Son père, qui n'avait pu s'habituer à le voir soldat plutôt que fermier, lui demandait sans cesse comment progressait sa carrière, avec une lueur d'ironie dans les yeux. Son frère cadet avait, comme prévu, repris la ferme et épousé une fille du coin. Il était devenu ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, et il en était fier. Willie n'était pas heureux des séjours qu'il effectuait dans sa famille, lors des permissions. Il s'était élevé au grade de capitaine, mais végétait dans une situation qui ne lui convenait pas. Il se dit que le pilotage d'essai, la spécialisation dans les vols expérimentaux seraient la meilleure façon d'approcher l'aéronautique de pointe.

Il obtint sa nomination à la base de Fort Andrews, en Alabama. Il fallait déjà un savoir-faire confirmé pour piloter les jets certifiés, mais il fallait un tout autre niveau de maîtrise pour les eesayer et leur délivrer le certificat. Comme chaque pilote, Willie avait pleinement conscience que le cockpit dans lequel il prenait place pouvait être le dernier. Cela ne le décourageait pas de poursuivre son but. Lorsqu'il se laissait aller à ses rêves, rarement, il ne se voyait qu'astronaute. Parfois, il songeait à fonder un foyer, qui serait le sien, dans lequel il serait heureux. Inconsciemment, il redoutait d'être un solitaire toute sa vie et il avait envie d'une compagne, qui partagerait sa vie, le comprendrait comme personne n'avait su avant elle ; une femme qui l'aimerait comme il était. Mais ses multiples aventures lui avaient montré, croyait-il, qu'il était fou d'espérer la femme de ses rêves. Elles n'étaient que des créatures inférieures, facilement corrompues, sur lesquelles il ne fallait pas compter. Willie garda son cœur libre, et songeait qu'il méprisait trop les femmes pour les aimer.

Jeune garçon, il avait admiré l'astronaute Richard Spandau, héros des explorations spatiales. En postulant à la NASA, il avait appris que Spandau était devenu directeur des vols, et qu'il recrutait les futurs astronautes et les nommait ensuite aux missions. Pour les recrues de la NASA, il était le patron redouté, plus encore que le vrai directeur du centre spatial, qu'elles ne voyaient jamais. A l'époque du lancement de la mission Helios III, qui avait failli se terminer en désastre, Willie avait découvert, comme tout le pays, que Richard Spandau avait une fille ingénieur, et qu'elle était la première femme à accéder à la salle de contrôle des vols habités. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil indifférent au jeune visage apparu en encart au journal télévisé, tandis qu'un de ses camarades disait froidement :

- « En voilà une qui a dû être sérieusement pistonnée ! »

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il rentrait de patrouille, Willie fut appelé à grands cris par un des pilotes. Il apprit que Helios III subissait une avarie majeure et que personne ne donnait cher de la vie des quatre astronautes à bord. La navette semblait en perdition.

- « Tu penses, avec une femme en salle de contrôle ! » plaisantèrent quelques pilotes.

Mais tous suivirent avec attention les péripéties de la mission. Beaucoup d'entre eux, intérieurement, rêvaient d'intégrer la NASA, mais pas pour mourir dans l'espace. La mission Helios III ne contribua pas peu à refroidir quelques enthousiasmes, mais pas celui de Willie. Il apprit avec soulagement le retour des quatre astronautes, sains et saufs, et continua d'envier ceux qui partaient là-haut.

Dix-huit mois plus tard, la candidature de Willie Sharp fut agréée par la NASA, sous réserve des résultats des tests médicaux et psychologiques. Willie posa quelques jours de congé pour se rendre à Houston passer ces tests, mais son officier supérieur faillit le décourager avant même son départ.

- « J'espère que vous ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions, capitaine. Pour la NASA, le profil compte presque autant que les compétences, et vous n'êtes pas très représentatif.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit sèchement Willie.

- Je veux dire que vous venez d'une base aérienne pas très cotée, que vous êtes déjà âgé pour un pilote, et que vous n'avez pas de famille pour vous stabiliser. Les recruteurs en tiennent compte. »

Willie garda son calme apparent, mais il eut effectivement l'intuition que jamais il ne passerait la dernière barrière. « Alors, pourquoi me font-ils espérer ? songea-t-il avec rage. Ils mériteraient que je leur dise ma façon de penser ! » Après avoir hésité, Willie téléphona à Richard Spandau, dont le numéro figurait sur la lettre de convocation de la NASA. Il tomba sur une voix féminine, ce qui le désarçonna quelque peu.

- « Je voudrais parler à Richard Spandau, dit-il en affermissant sa voix.

- Il est absent. »

Ce laconisme, cette froideur, impressionnèrent défavorablement Willie, qui résista à l'envie subite de raccrocher sur-le-champ. Il se sentait déjà rejeté et cet accueil n'était pas fait pour l'encourager. Il s'efforça de ne pas s'émouvoir et resta courtois.

- « A quelle heure pourrai-je le joindre ?

- Pas avant neuf heures, je le crains. Il rentre tard. Voulez-vous laisser un message ? »

Willie pensa soudain : « C'est sa fille, l'ingénieur. » Mais la voix ne s'était pas présentée, elle agissait comme une secrétaire, avec un ton très impersonnel. Willie hésitait. La jeune femme, au bout du fil, le sentit et ne s'impatienta pas. Au contraire, elle sembla comprendre qu'elle ne se montrait guère encourageante, et elle ajouta, plus aimablement :

- « On préférez-vous que mon père vous rappelle ?

- C'est un peu particulier... C'était pour un renseignement, balbutia Willie, mal à l'aise.

- Peut-être puis-je vous aider ? »

Willie n'avait pas l'intention de confier ses inquiétudes à une inconnue, mais il avait un impérieux besoin d'être rassuré. Les mots lui échappèrent, presque malgré lui.

- « Je suis le capitaine Willie Sharp et j'ai reçu une convocation aux tests, mais... On vient de m'apprendre que le fait d'être célibataire était un problème. »

Il sentit qu'elle souriait, au téléphone, et sa voix en effet avait un ton amusé.

- « Ne craignez rien, capitaine. La période totalitaire est terminée. Seules les compétences comptent, à présent, et vous ne serez pas pénalisé en raison de votre statut familial. Les tests médicaux et psychologiques sont devenus, enfin, de vrais tests. N'hésitez pas à les passer, il n'y aura pas de piège et rien n'est joué d'avance. Mais mon père vous le confirmera lui-même. Je lui dirai de vous rappeler. »

Willie se sentit soulagé d'un grand poids, et il la remercia avec chaleur. Elle souriait encore en le saluant, et raccrocha. « Quand elle se dégèle, elle est charmante », se dit Willie, et il fut content de lui avoir parlé.

Les tests et les formalités administratives prirent du temps et Willie redouta jusqu'au bout de voir la porte se fermer. A Houston, il avait croisé des astronautes aux noms déjà célèbres, et il brûlait d'impatience de devenir leur collègue. Enfin, Richard Spandau lui téléphona pour lui signifier son admission. Willie sentit un grand bonheur l'envahir. Son rêve se rapprochait. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il n'était qu'à l'orée de grandes difficultés.

TBC...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Willie vint emménager à Houston le dimanche suivant. La NASA lui avait trouvé une maison dans la banlieue résidentielle la plus agréable de Houston, Timber Cove. Beaucoup pami les astronautes résidaient ici, dans ce cadre tranquille de verdure. Willie, impressionné malgré lui, fit lentement le tour de « sa » maison. Il n'avait jamais vécu dans un cadre aussi agréable. Il songeait au bloc d'immeubles qui servait de résidence aux jeunes officiers, situé sur la base même de Fort Andrews. Les pilotes baptisait « les parpaings » ces blocs de béton aux allures de bunkers. L'intérieur était encore plus rébarbatif : fenêtres étroites, faible hauteur du plafond, sans parler des canalisations qui grimpaient à découvert le long des murs. Willie ressentit une énorme fierté de s'en être sorti, et sa nouvelle existence s'annonçait sous les meilleures auspices.

Le directeur du personnel passa le chercher pour le présenter aux autres membres de la NASA. Ce jour-là, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient réunis pour fêter la nomination au poste de directeur de la NASA d'un ancien ingénieur, Daniel Truman. C'était une chaude après-midi de juin et un barbecue avait été organisé dans le jardin de la villa du nouveau directeur. Willie fut présenté à Truman, qui lui sembla sympathique, puis il rencontra plusieurs astronautres dont les noms lui étaient familiers.

Il put s'apercevoir que si la période totalitaire était terminée, comme le disait Tori Spandau, elle avait duré longtemps : tous les astronautes avaient leurs épouses à leurs côtés et tout le monde marchait par paire : monsieur et madame Martin, monsieur et madame Swidon, sans parler de monsieur et madame Truman... Willie se sentit quelque peu isolé et regretta de se distinguer au sein de ce groupe qu'il voulait intégrer à toute force. La situation était identique pour les ingénieurs, dont la plupart étaient assez âgés. Seul l'un d'eux était célibataire, un jeune homme de trente ans à peine, qui opérait déjà en salle de contrôle.

-« Julian Aron, un de nos brillants ingénieurs, dit le directeur du personnel en le présentant.

- Bienvenue à la NASA », dit cordialement Julian à Willie en lui serrant la main.

Willie apprécia son air ouvert et sympathique, et son accueil semblait plus sincère que celui des astronautes. Cependant, toute l'assistance était vraiment des plus aimables, y compris le directeur des vols Richard Spandau. Un seul bémol vint ternir cette agréable après-midi. Willie fut présenté à un petit groupe, qui bavardait un peu à l'écart : il y avait l'astronaute déjà célèbre Matthew Lorens, qui avait participé aux missions Challenger VI, Challenger X et Helios II, sa femme Marilyn, et l'ingénieur Tori Spandau. Les yeux de Willie se dirigèrent tout de suite vers elle avec curiosité, mais elle le regarda à peine. Marilyn Lorens toisa le nouveau pilote avec quelque hauteur. Elle était habillée avec recherche et ne semblait pas peu fière d'elle-même. Au contraire, Tori Spandau portait une simple robe blanche, qui la faisait remarquer au milieu des trop élégantes épouses d'astronautes, comme si elle souhaitait se démarquer. Le couple Lorens lui souhaita la bienvenue, aimablement, et c'est à peine si Willie remarqua ce que ces paroles avaient de contraint.

-« Naturellement, vous souhaitez devenir astronaute ? s'enquit Matthew Lorens.

- Absolument, et le plus rapidement possible. »

Malgré son inexpérience mondaine, Willie sentit confusément qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela, en voyant les mines un peu choquées des Lorens. Seule Tori Spandau le regarda pensivement. Matthew Lorens tenta d'effacer le malaise en lui parlant de son expérience militaire. Tout en répondant, Willie considérait discrètement Tori et il fut frappé par ses yeux bruns veloutés, dont l'expression était singulièrement profonde.

-« Nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone, il y a un mois, lui rappela-t-il.

- Je me souviens. »

Elle ne sourit pas, garda son expression pensive et réservée. Willie sentit une pointe d'agacement le traverser. Tori Spandau était une jeune et jolie fille, et il avait l'habitude de plaire. Mais la jeune femme se tourna tout de suite vers le directeur du personnel et lui donna un CD-rom qu'elle avait gravé à l'intention de son fils. Le directeur lui parla quelques instants, avec une déférence qui montrait que la jeune femme était un personnage important au sein de la communauté. Puis il entraîna Willie vers d'autres présentations, et lui glissa négligemment :

-« Ne soyez pas froissé. Tori n'est jamais très souriante. »

Le reste de l'après-midi, discrètement, Willie jeta de temps à autre un coup d'œil dans la direction de Tori. Il remarqua sa grâcieuse silhouette, la chevelure sombre qui la paraît comme un halo, la délicate blancheur de son teint. A quelques reprises, Willie rencontra ses yeux, mais elle les détournait aussitôt. Il n'eut plus l'occasion de lui parler.

Willie garda de cette journée une impression favorable, due à l'accueil cordial qu'il avait reçu, de tous, sauf de Tori Spandau. Elle avait été si froide ! Certes, cela semblait lui être habituel, si Willie repensait au premier contact téléphonique et à l'affirmation du directeur du personnel. Mais il en gardait une impression désagréable. Plus tard, quand il songea de nouveau à cette journée, il réalisa à quel point le premier contact peut être trompeur. Les sourires des uns dissimulaient leurs préjugés, l'attitude réservée de l'autre cachait de grandes qualités de coeur. Le temps était proche où son seul soutien, au milieu de cet aéropage d'hypocrites, serait Tori Spandau.

Willie découvrit rapidement que Richard et Tori Spandau occupaient la maison en face de la sienne. Il apprit à reconnaître la voiture de Tori et ses horaires de travail. Il se rendit compte que toute l'organisation de la maison reposait sur elle et que la jeune femme était toujours occupée. Elle semblait mener une vie très rangée et dévouée à son père. Willie, qui n'avait connu que les fêtardes qui peuplaient les boîtes de nuit, se demandait comment une jeune femme pouvait se contenter d'une vie quasi monacale. Très tôt, il montra une vraie curiosité envers Tori et, discrètement, commença à se renseigner sur elle.

Ce fut facile : comme il l'avait pressenti, Tori était un pilier de la communauté. Elle vivait dans cette maison depuis son adolescence, lorsque son père, veuf, avait été recruté comme pilote. Il ne s'était jamais remarié et Tori régnait sur leur vie quotidienne. Elle avait grandi au milieu des astronautes. Comme elle était douée pour les sciences, elle s'était naturellement orientée vers l'astrophysique et, après son doctorat, avait été engagée par la NASA. Les anciens astronautes, qui avaient le sentiment de la connaître depuis toujours, la traitaient en petite soeur. Les nouvelles recrues apprenaient à respecter son intelligence et vantaient ses compétences, ainsi que son agréable caractère. Elle n'avait pas voulu quitter son père et s'occupait de lui, pour qu'il puisse se consacrer à son travail de directeur des vols et à ses recherches scientifiques. Pour résumer, tous ceux que Willie questionnait discrètement renvoyaient l'image d'une jeune femme douée et privilégiée, choyée et appréciée. Cela aurait du suffire à satisfaire la curiosité de Willie, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se mit à l'observer directement.

Les circonstances servaient sa curiosité : les membres de la NASA se réunissaient fréquemment chez les uns ou les autres, la vie sociale du groupe était très intense. Willie croyait que les pilotes et astronautes se tiendraient à l'écart des ingénieurs et techniciens au sol, mais il se trompait du tout au tout, ce qui le réjouit, car Tori était là. Deux semaines après son arrivée, l'astronaute Samuel Gerald, aux portes de la retraite, réunit chez lui les jeunes pilotes, de préférence à ses pairs, pour faciliter leur intégration, disait-il. Willie fut invité, et il assista à l'arrivée de Tori, particulièrement fraîche dans une robe en jean. Il la regarda saluer les invités à tour de rôle. Ceux qu'elle connaissait le mieux plaisantaient avec elle, et elle leur répondait avec une franche gaieté. Willie ressentit le contraste, quand elle vint vers lui et lui dit simplement :

-« Bonjour, capitaine Sharp, comment allez-vous ? »

Evidemment, elle ne le connaissait guère, mais il songea que cette froideur ne lui était pas naturelle et qu'elle ne s'en servait qu'avec lui. Il espéra que cette attitude, qui le blessait, disparaîtrait avec le temps.

Gerald avait lancé les invitations quelques jours auparavant, mais sa femme était retournée dans sa famille, à l'improviste, et l'astronaute se trouvait débordé. Les épouses des pilotes proposaient leur aide, ponctuellement, mais elles avaient plutôt envie de bavarder entre elles. Tori prit les choses en main. Elle dressa la table pendant que Gerald s'affairait en cuisine, puis elle vint le seconder aux fourneaux. Willie, depuis le salon, l'observait discrètement. Il se décida soudain et alla lui offrir son aide. Tori le regarda avec un peu d'étonnement, puis lui sourit - enfin.

-« Vous voulez bien ouvrir les bouteilles de vin ?

- Bien sûr. »

Ils œuvrèrent plusieurs minutes côte à côte, en silence. Willie préférait cela. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en société et parlait le moins possible. Gerald les appela pour servir l'apéritif. A une des épouses qui s'approchait d'elle, Tori remit d'autorité un plateau de petits fours.

-«Gloria, vous venez m'aider ? Comme c'est aimable à vous. »

Willie se retint d'éclater de rire. Deux pilotes vinrent discuter avec lui, mais il eut rapidement l'impression de subir un interrogatoire.

-« Que font vos parents ?

- Ils ont une ferme dans l'Iowa. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'oeil. « Un paysan, je l'aurais parié », semblaient-ils dire. Willie se raidit.

-« Et quelle école avez-vous faite ?

- Aucune. Je me suis engagé à dix-sept ans. »

Willie crut deviner une sorte de mépris chez ses interlocuteurs et il dut résister à l'envie de rentrer chez lui brutalement. Toute sa vie, il avait eu la sensation d'être rejeté : dans son propre milieu parce qu'il avait l'ambition d'en sortir, et partout ailleurs parce qu'il manquait de culture et ne s'adaptait pas facilement. Il ne voulut pas se lancer dans une justification de son parcours vis-à-vis des deux pilotes, ni leur dire qu'il avait obtenu des diplômes scientifiques aux cours du soir. Il les laissa se demander comment il avait pu être engagé par la NASA... Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Tori qui parlait avec une nouvelle recrue, il voulut s'approcher mais le dîner fut servi au même instant. Par chance, Willie fut placé non loin de Tori. Celle-ci, toutefois, ne s'assit pas mais bondit à la cuisine pour aider Gerald à servir. Après une brève hésitation, Willie se releva et la suivit. Il arriva juste à temps pour lui enlever des mains un plateau très lourd, et obtint un joli sourire, qui le ravit.

Au dîner, curieusement, personne ne parla de la NASA ou des missions. Les sujets roulèrent sur les voyages, les enfants, l'actualité. Willie, qui vivait depuis toujours dans sa bulle sans s'intéresser au reste, se dit qu'il devrait diversifier ses centres d'intérêt. Il se sentait très ignare, à côté de Tori surtout, qui semblait au courant de tout et qui discourait avec aisance et humour.

Cependant, Tori ne perdait pas de vue son hôte débordé et s'interrompait fréquemment pour lui venir en aide. Willie jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif sur ses couverts – trois de chaque côté de l'assiette – et il commença à découper le poisson avec les couverts inappropriés, mais Tori, se penchant par-dessus son épaule, les lui changea si adroitement que personne ne s'en aperçut. Willie lui dédia une pensée reconnaissante. Jusqu'à la fin de la réception, il ne réussit pas à lui parler directement et espéra la retrouver bientôt en plus petit comité. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour la saluer, elle fut à nouveau très courtoise, mais nullement chaleureuse. Il voulut la forcer à briser la glace.

-« Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, mademoiselle Spandau. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et Tori elle-même sourit franchement.

-« Mademoiselle Spandau ? Personne dans ce quartier ne m'appelle ainsi, sauf le facteur. Alors faites comme les autres, appelez-moi Tori.

- Très bien. Alors, appelez-moi Willie. »

Il lui tendit la main, elle la serra, et il prolongea quelque peu le contact en la regardant dans les yeux. En sortant, il s'attarda dans le jardin. Il tentait de mettre au clair ses impressions sur cette réunion. Les aspects désagréables l'emportaient : il s'était senti inculte, différent, et jugé par les autres. Mais de l'autre côté, il avait un peu découvert Tori Spandau... En entendant des voix, Willie se rejeta derrière un arbre ; ce fut un réflexe de coupable, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Tori et une des jeunes femmes étaient sorties sur la terrasse.

-« Nous avons peu vu Sam, aujourd'hui, constata la jeune femme, qui tirait quelques bouffées d'une cigarette. Il a passé tout son temps en cuisine.

- Quand sa femme fait tout le travail, personne ne remarque son absence », rétorqua Tori, et l'autre dut en convenir.

-« Comment trouves-tu les nouveaux pilotes ?

- Comme tous les autres pilotes, dit Tori avec indifférence.

- Et Sharp ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Willie se raidit derrière sa cachette et tendit l'oreille avec une attention redoublée.

- « Rien de spécial. Je ne le connais pas. Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'ai trouvé qu'il te regardait beaucoup.

- Je n'ai rien remarqué, répliqua Tori froidement. J'ai seulement vu qu'il est le seul à être venu m'aider... »

L'autre rougit, écrasa sa cigarette, et elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Willie quitta son abri et se décida à rentrer. L'indifférence de Tori s'ajoutait aux mauvaises impressions de cette soirée. Certes, elle avait reconnu sa conduite dévouée, mais elle ne pensait « rien de spécial » à son encontre. « C'est ce que nous verrons », se dit Willie, le regard un peu dur.

Willie n'avait pourtant guère le loisir d'étudier sa voisine. Il passait ses journées à la base aérienne et subissait le rigoureux entraînement des pilotes de la NASA. Professionnellement, cela se passait bien, très bien même. Au niveau relationnel, c'était fort différent. Willie comprit rapidement que sa formation à Fort Andrews, Alabama, n'était pas une recommandation face aux pilotes sortis d'Annapolis et de West Point. Son origine rurale et socialement défavorisée contribuait à le différencier. Les autres le considéraient comme inférieur et le traitaient avec condescendance. Willie pensa que ça leur passerait, quand ils se rendraient compte de ses compétences, et s'efforça de s'intégrer.

Quelques temps plus tard, le jeune ingénieur Julian Aron réunit quelques amis pour regarder la finale de la coupe de football. Willie fut convié, car le hasard voulut qu'il fut à proximité quand Julian invita deux des jeunes astronautes. Cependant, l'ingénieur avait une nature trop gentille pour laisser voir que les circonstances lui forçaient la main. Willie ne fut pas dupe, mais apprécia. Naturellement, les femmes des astronautes étaient présentes, même si le football ne les passionnait pas. En arrivant chez son hôte, Willie lui confia :

- « Au moins, je ne serai pas le seul célibataire ! »

Julian rit franchement et répondit :

- « Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. On se sent un peu isolé au milieu de ces familles si unies. J'ai longtemps ressenti ça. Mais ma copine sera là, ce soir.

- J'ai hâte de la connaitre, dit Willie aimablement.

- Vous la connaissez déjà », rétorqua Julian.

Tori parut sur ses entrefaites, et Willie ressentit un pincement au coeur, un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la déception. Il nota avec quelle aisance Tori se mouvait dans l'intérieur de son compagnon. Elle se comportait en parfaite maîtresse de maison et elle était chez Julian comme chez elle. La retransmission du match commença, et les invités se séparèrent en deux camps. Les femmes prirent place autour de la table pour bavarder. Les hommes se groupèrent autour du poste. A la surprise de Willie, Tori vint s'asseoir avec eux, et Julian passa le bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Alors, Tori, sur qui paries-tu ? interrogea Cole Swidon.

- Sur les tenants du titre. Ils ont fait une saison exceptionnelle.

- En face, ils ont pourtant de super éléments, avec le 8 et le 10.

- Ouais, mais au goal average, ils sont derrière... »

Willie roula des yeux étonnés et Julian, le voyant, se mit à rire.

-« Tori s'y connait, en football , dit-il. C'est une femme parfaite. »

Il posa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie, et elle lui sourit. Willie cessa de les regarder. Un sentiment d'envie commençait à sourdre dans son coeur. Lors d'une interruption, il se leva et heurta malencontreusement Annie Swidon. Il s'excusa, mais entendit la remarque chuchotée d'une des femmes : « Quel rustre ! » Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien, celui de ne pas être à sa place. Alors que le match reprenait, Matthew Lorens demanda soudain :

-« De quoi bavarde la gent féminine ?

- De chiffons et d'enfants, répondit Tori, mimant un air accablé.

- Et vous deux, à quand le mariage et les enfants ? » dit Lorens en regardant alternativement Tori et Julian.

Willie considéra attentivement Tori pendant qu'elle répondait :

-« Quand ce sera à l'ordre du jour, tu seras le premier prévenu. »

Elle avait une lueur agacée dans le regard et ses épaules se raidissaient. Willie sourit malgré lui. Elle le vit et lui retourna son sourire, un peu contraint. « Elle a des yeux magnifiques, se dit-il soudain, et son visage est expressif au-delà de tout ce qu'on peut rêver. »

Puis il s'efforça de s'intéresser de nouveau au match. Il réalisa que les autres invités ne lui avaient guère prêté attention ce soir, hormis Julian son hôte. Or Willie sentait confusément qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir son ami car il avait, au fond de son cœur, un embryon de jalousie. L'équipe favorite remporta la victoire et tous montrèrent leur satisfaction. Willie sortit sur la terrasse obscure et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se sentait seul, dans cette ville, dans cette vie, et commençait à en souffrir. Tori sortit à son tour et fit quelques pas sur la terrasse, sans le voir. Il s'apprêtait à signaler sa présence quand Julian parut et enlaça la jeune femme.

-« Tu restes avec moi, cette nuit ?

- Non. Je suis fatiguée, je préfère rentrer.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Reste ! Tu ne veux pas que je te supplie ?

- Inutile. »

Julian resserra son étreinte.

-« Je ne veux pas dormir seul, dit-il doucement.

- Dis-moi, commença Tori avec ironie, à part tenir ta maison et dormir dans ton lit, est-ce que j'ai vaiment une utilité ?

- Arrête, tu sais que je t'aime ! »

Intérieurement, Willie espérait que Tori ne céderait pas. Elle ne céda pas. Elle retourna à l'intérieur, tournant le dos à Julian. Willie prit congé et rentra chez lui avec des sentiments mitigés. Il avait beaucoup observé Tori Spandau, et tiré la conclusion que son mariage n'était pas imminent. A cet instant, il pensa : « Je la veux » et décida de tout mettre en oeuvre pour la séduire. Ses quasi fiançailles avec le seul type amical à son égard ne culpabilisa pas Willie. Sa sympathie pour le jeune ingénieur était morte dès qu'il l'avait vu avec Tori.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les jours suivants, Willie chercha à se rapprocher de sa jolie voisine. Il connaissait ses horaires de travail et il lui fut facile de se placer sur son chemin. Il ne se rendait plus au centre spatial sans aller la voir, dans la salle informatique. La première fois où il s'approcha délibérément d'elle, les autres ingénieurs le regardèrent avec surprise. Il les salua, un peu distant, et se tourna tout de suite vers elle :

-« Auriez-vous le temps de prendre un café avec moi ? »

Tori ne manifesta pas de surprise, au contraire de ses collègues qui regardaient Willie comme si sa demande était incongrue. Elle lui sourit légèrement :

-« Oui, avec plaisir. »

Cette invitation banale, Willie la renouvela plusieurs fois durant le mois suivant, mais il faisait preuve de patience et ne brusquait pas les choses. Il n'était pas coutumier de cette prudence, mais sa cible était, cette fois, une fille déjà en couple et loin d'être stupide, et non les petites serveuses de bar qui regardaient avec admiration le jeune pilote et qui étaient toujours prêtes à faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Lors de leurs brèves entrevues, Tori et lui parlaient de choses banales, surtout de leurs métiers ; mais, mine de rien, Tori lui apprenait beaucoup de choses sur la NASA, et Willie était persuadé qu'elle le faisait à dessein. Il pensa qu'elle avait de la sympathie pour lui et qu'elle essayait adroitement de l'aider à s'intégrer. Cependant, elle ne parlait presque pas d'elle-même et Willie n'osait pas l'interroger directement.

Certes, il voulait mieux la connaitre, mais, étrangement, il répugnait à lui tourner autour de manière voyante, comme s'il pressentait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Quelques temps plus tard, après une de leurs conversations, si anodines en apparence, Tori le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment des ingénieurs et lui demanda soudain comment il s'adaptait à sa nouvelle vie. C'était la première question un peu personnelle qu'elle lui adressait. Willie grimaça légèrement : son adaptation était un sujet douloureux dont il n'avait guère envie de parler. Toutefois, comme la première fois au téléphone, il se sentit en confiance et lui avoua qu'il avait l'impression d'être transparent, inexistant, aux yeux des autres membres de la NASA.

-« Détrompez-vous, dit Tori. On parle beaucoup de vous, au contraire. »

Willie l'écouta avec attention. Il savait que la fille du directeur des vols était connue pour être au courant de tout.

-« La NASA est une petite famille, ajouta-t-elle, et tout se sait. Tout ce que vous faites, tout ce que vous dites, se sait, se rapporte, se répand. La NASA fonctionne comme une pieuvre à laquelle il est difficile d'échapper. »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux et il comprit qu'elle l'avertissait d'ennuis à venir ; mais il n'avait alors guère envie d'en tenir compte.

Les ennuis réels commencèrent peu après. Julian Aron cessa brusquement d'adresser la parole à Willie et dardait sur lui des regards venimeux. Les autres ingénieurs lui battaient froid ostensiblement. Willie n'en avait cure, mais l'ambiance se dégrada également au sein des pilotes. Les rivalités étaient déjà flagrantes, entre les futurs astronautes et ceux qui resteraient toute leur vie des pilotes. Willie n'était guère apprécié ; son caractère orgueilleux avait contribué à son isolement, mais jusque là personne ne l'avait pris à partie. Lors d'une mission, un pilote refusa de lui obéir. Revenu à terre, Willie l'apostropha, l'autre lui tint tête rageusement, et lui lança soudain :

-« Tu ferais mieux de te tenir loin de Tori Spandau, ou tu le regretteras ! »

Willie, saisi, ne sut que répondre. Plusieurs bagarres faillirent éclater, les jours suivants : les pilotes le méprisaient ouvertement, lui reprochaient de convoiter la femme d'autrui, et particulièrement Tori, un personnage-clé de la NASA. Willie comprit mieux l'avertissement de Tori : il n'avait pas suffisamment caché ses faits et gestes, et tous se liguaient contre lui. Il avait envie d'en parler avec elle, mais une chose le retenait : elle semblait être la seule à ne pas comprendre ses intentions. Elle était aimable avec lui, elle se dépouillait un peu de sa froideur, mais elle le regardait sans trouble ni coquetterie, et elle ne le traitait pas différemment des autres pilotes. Si toute la NASA avait percé à jour ses desseins, serait-elle la seule à ne pas comprendre ?

Willie marcha jusqu'au bureau de Tori, mais il s'immobilisa près de la porte. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient de l'intérieur : Tori était avec Julian. Celui-ci surtout montait le ton. Il jeta brusquement :

-« Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis ! Il te drague ! Il n'arrête pas de te tourner autour ! »

Willie bondit de colère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne comme cela. A l'intérieur, Tori conservait parfaitement son calme.

-« Et moi, je te répète que c'est une idée ridicule. Tous les pilotes me parlent ou m'offrent un café, ainsi que tous les ingénieurs. Tu ne vas pas t'imaginer que tous...

-C'est très différent, la coupa Julian. Tout le monde t'aime bien et te le montre. Mais lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est nous séparer. Il est possible que tu ne l'aies pas compris, tu es toujours si naïve...

-Merci infiniment !

-Après tout, il t'a fallu des mois pour t'apercevoir que j'étais fou de toi... Ne m'interromps pas. Toute la NASA s'aperçoit de ses manoeuvres !

-Je vois. Toute la NASA se répand en médisances, sans se préoccuper du mal que ça peut causer. »

Mais Julian était lancé et ne se laissa pas distraire de son sujet :

-« Je me suis renseigné sur lui, figure-toi ! Ce type est un coureur, il collectionne les filles puis il les jette ! Tout ce que tu es pour lui, c'est un numéro sur une liste ! »

Willie dut faire un violent effort pour ne pas jaillir dans la pièce et lui flanquer son poing dans la figure. Tori eut un soupir excédé.

-« Tu te fais des idées. Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il ne cherche pas à me séduire et qu'il est seulement amical. Je voudrais te convaincre, parce que je vois que tu te fais du mal stupidement. Et même si j'ai tort, si tu as vu juste, crois-tu vraiment que je vais te tromper ? Est-ce toute l'opinion que tu as de moi ? »

Cela parut calmer la fureur de Julian. Il dit doucement :

-« Je sens que tu t'éloignes de moi et ça me fait peur.

-Cela ne vient pas d'une intervention extérieure. Au lieu d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre, il vaudrait mieux nous remettre nous-mêmes en question. »

Willie ne voulut pas en entendre davantage et s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds. Il se sentait coupable d'être une source de désagréments pour Tori et de l'avoir placée dans cette situation inconfortable. Mais plus encore, il regrettait d'avoir pensé que, comme elle avait visiblement des problèmes de couple, il pouvait en profiter pour avoir une aventure avec elle. Il comprenait qu'elle ne trahirait pas Julian, quelque soit leur mésentente. Voilà pourquoi elle refusait de s'apercevoir des tentatives de Willie auprès d'elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Willie regretta ses agissements cyniques auprès d'une femme qui ne méritait que le plus grand respect et qui, face aux accusations, tentait de le défendre. Il décida de se tenir à l'écart, non pour faire cesser le mépris des autres à son égard, mais pour soustraire Tori aux commentaires de la NASA.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, son regard revenait instinctivement vers elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer, quoi qu'elle fasse, même quand elle sortait de sa maison pour prendre le courrier. Willie avait décidé intérieurement de détourner d'elle son intérêt, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle lui plaisait chaque jour davantage et il ne parvenait pas à renoncer à elle.

Vers la fin du mois de septembre, Tori prit deux semaines de vacances, seule, sans Julian. Derrière ses fenêtres, Willie assista à son départ : des amis vinrent la chercher en voiture, elle y lança son sac et ils démarrèrent en trombes. Willie avait eu le temps de voir les trois autres occupants, deux garçons et une fille. Il entendit dire plus tard que Tori était partie en randonnée dans les Rocheuses avec des amis d'université. Il attendit son retour avec impatience, espérant obscurément que la situation évoluerait ensuite. Il était toujours en butte aux vexations des autres pilotes ; l'absence de Tori n'y changeait rien. Il se demandait si parfois elle pensait à lui, mais son interrogation la plus aiguë était : « Que représente-t-elle pour moi, exactement ? »

Tori rentra et reprit sa vie normale, l'air aussi tranquille que d'habitude. Pourtant, la nouvelle atteignit Willie quelques jours plus tard : Tori et Julian s'étaient séparés ; ou plus précisemment, Tori s'était séparée de Julian. Tout le monde le déplorait, ils semblaient tellement faits l'un pour l'autre, les deux jeunes ingénieurs ! Willie sentit un regain de colère à son encontre au sein de la NASA. Le commandant ne lui assignait plus que les missions de nuit, les plus pénibles, et affectait d'oublier son nom. Un pilote lui jeta au visage : « Tu es content de toi ? » Willie pensa que son attitude avait servi de détonateur à un couple au bord de la rupture, mais que sa responsabilité s'arrêtait là. Jamais il n'imagina que Tori avait rompu pour lui. Il était intimement persuadé qu'elle préférait se tenir loin de lui, et il ne chercha pas à la poursuivre. Cependant, au fond de lui, il se réjouissait de cette séparation et il s'était repris à espérer.

Si Tori arborait son air impavide habituel, Julian, lui, ne se résignait pas. Willie s'aperçut qu'il la poursuivait, la suppliait de revenir sur sa décision et recherchait sans cesse sa compagnie. Il assista à une dispute dans un des hangars où les vols spatiaux étaient simulés. Julian était nerveux, et il saisit brutalement le bras de Tori. Il voulait lui parler, alors qu'elle ne le désirait pas : « Nous nous sommes tout dit. » Julian voulait la reconquérir, reprendre leur relation. Tori avait l'air fatigué, elle se dégagea calmement, sans voir la rage dangereuse qui animait Julian.

-« Cela ne sert à rien. Nous ne faisons que nous disputer et nous déchirer.

-Je ne te ferai plus de reproches, promit Julian. Je ne chercherai plus à te convaincre de m'épouser.

-Oui, pendant un mois, et puis le naturel reviendrait au galop. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Restons amis et continuons notre route séparemment, d'accord ? »

Le visage de Julian se durcit soudain :

-« C'est à cause de Sharp ?

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je ne t'ai quitté pour personne, je crois juste que notre histoire est terminée. A présent, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle lui tourna le dos, sans prendre garde à l'air violemment irrité de Julian, qui semblait sur le point de la frapper. Willie eut peur pour elle et se promit de rester vigilant. Le soir même, il vit la voiture de l'ingénieur s'arrêter devant la maison des Spandau. Julian vint sonner et Tori ouvrit, mais elle ne le laissa pas entrer. Ils parlèrent sur le seuil. Willie vit que l'ingénieur gesticulait et, une nouvelle fois, il fut inquiet pour Tori. Sans hésiter, il traversa la rue et interrompit leur altercation.

-« Tout va bien, Tori ? »

Elle le regarda sans montrer de surprise et répondit par l'affirmative. Julian semblait sur le point d'éclater de fureur. Willie demanda tranquillement à Tori :

-« Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour aller manger une glace, ce soir ?

-Bien sûr. Je prends ma veste », dit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle salua calmement Julian et suivit Willie jusqu'à sa voiture. Julian, cloué sur place, regarda le véhicule démarrer.

Ils firent quelques centaines de mètres en silence. Puis la voiture s'arrêta au feu rouge, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-« Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-J'ai eu l'impression que Julian pouvait devenir menaçant.

-Ce n'est pas son genre. En tout cas, merci. Merci de m'avoir sortie de là. »

Willie lui sourit et dit :

-« Bon, on va la prendre, cette glace ? »

Ils s'assirent dans un café du centre-ville. Willie avait enfin l'occasion de parler seul à seul à la jeune femme, ce qu'il espérait depuis longtemps. Il l'enveloppait de son regard, dont l'intensité se faisait très douce, et il se lança :

-« Il y a une chose que j'ai envie de te demander, depuis un moment... »

Tori attendit, d'un air interrogateur.

-« Quand nous avons été présentés, j'ai dit que je voulais être astronaute. J'ai rêvé, ou ça a choqué les Lorens ?

-Il n'est pas de « bon ton » d'afficher ses ambitions, dit Tori lentement, en choisissant ses mots. Tu aurais dû dire modestement que tu voulais juste être un bon pilote. Naturellement, c'est très hypocrite. Tous les pilotes de la NASA espèrent devenir astronautes, et je trouve ça très légitime. Sauf qu'il ne faut pas l'avouer.

-Si je me souviens bien, toi, tu n'as pas eu l'air choqué...

-J'aime la sincérité. J'ai trouvé que ta réponse était très honnête.

-Alors, pourquoi as-tu été si froide avec moi ? »

-Elle sourit un peu mystérieusement.

-« Je suis froide, c'est mon caractère.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Je crois au contraire que tu es passionnée, sincère, sensible, et que tu te caches derrière une apparence de froideur.

-Parce que tu crois me connaître ? s'enquit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Pas encore. Mais j'espère que ça viendra. »

Ils se regardaient avec attention. Doucement, leurs yeux se pénétraient... Tori se rejeta en arrière, pour échapper à ce sortilège.

-« Moi, je te connais fort peu. Alors je réserve mon jugement.

-Que veux-tu savoir sur moi ? »

Encouragé par les questions de Tori, Willie se livra peu à peu, mais exigea des confidences en retour, avec un sourire auquel elle ne put résister. Ils se racontèrent leurs enfances et leurs rêves d'espace, qui les animaient depuis toujours. Willie donnerait tout pour être astronaute ; il s'animait en parlant et Tori l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention.

-« Le problème est que je ne suis pas sûr d'être fait pour la NASA. Je ne sors pas d'Annapolis, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans les soirées mondaines. Je suis un bon pilote, mais ça ne suffit pas.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas encore, tu vas l'apprendre, dit Tori avec conviction. L'endroit d'où tu viens n'a aucune importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu fais partie de la maison, donc tu es un des meilleurs. Tu devras seulement prouver que tu peux travailler en équipe, au lieu d'être seul dans ton cockpit. »

Willie hésita à lui parler de ses difficultés relationnelles, dont elle était indirectement la cause. Mais il se sentait en confiance avec elle, et glissa, presque négligemment :

-« Même pour travailler en équipe, ce n'est pas gagné. J'ai un peu de mal à m'intégrer.

-Je sais. Tout le monde en parle. »

Il eut l'air surpris.

-« Je te l'avais dit, la NASA est une grande famille envahissante. Quoi que les autres te reprochent, je crois que le vrai motif est ton comportement spontané. Tout le monde calcule beaucoup ici. Que faire pour être bien vu ? Quelles relations seront utiles à l'avancement ?

-Et toi, tu es une relation utile ? plaisanta Willie.

-C'est ce que certains croient, puisque mon père nomme les astronautes. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis invitée à toutes les réunions. Je n'ai aucune illusion sur mon charme personnel ! Mais c'est un leurre : je n'inflluence jamais mon père sur les nominations, car ça m'est parfaitement égal. Quand je suis en salle de contrôle, que Pierre, Paul ou Jacques soit dans l'espace, ça ne change rien pour moi. »

Willie craignit que cette phrase ne soit un avertissement : pensait-elle qu'il cherchait à l'utiliser ? Mais elle le regardait si amicalement qu'il repoussa cette pensée importune. Il se sentit remué par sa sympathie chaleureuse, par l'amitié qu'elle lui offrait, alors qu'il en manquait si cruellement. Il lui avoua qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce nouveau milieu, il confessa son manque de culture et son repli sur lui-même, son sentiment de solitude. Tori l'écouta et, à la fin, lui dit simplement :

-« Je te plains. »

Et cette pitié, étrangement, parut très douce à l'orgueilleux Willie, qui jusqu'à présent ne s'était jamais confié à quiconque comme il venait de le faire à cette jeune femme au regard si profond. Il songea qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur elle, et la nouvelle facette qu'il voyait ce soir lui plaisait énormément.

Il la déposa devant chez elle. Il la regarda intensément pendant qu'elle dégrafait sa ceinture. Après une longue conversation avec une femme qui lui plaisait, son expérience lui avait appris qu'il n'avait qu'à parachever sa victoire. Mais Tori ne lui laissa pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle le remercia pour cette soirée et sortit de la voiture. Elle marcha jusque chez elle sans se retourner. Willie, avec un demi-sourire, réalisa qu'il n'était qu'au début d'une longue route et qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience. Il n'en avait guère l'habitude, lui qui n'avait eu que des fantaisies plus ou moins vives, plus ou moins éphémères. Il savait qu'il lui fallait, cette fois, se donner un peu de peine pour conquérir et ce n'était pas, pour un homme déjà blasé, le moindre attrait de Tori.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les semaines suivantes furent éprouvantes pour le capitaine Sharp. Toute la NASA semblait le considérer comme le responsable de la rupture entre Tori et Julian. Willie s'appliqua à être le meilleur pilote et misa tout sur la réussite aux entraînements. C'était sa seule réplique. Les affrontements verbaux étaient monnaie courante. Une seule fois, cela dégénéra en bagarre, avant que le commandant ne s'interpose. Willie se sentit très mal, ce jour-là, et pensa un instant à renoncer, à donner sa démission. En sortant de la base, il se rendit dans le bar le plus proche et vida d'un trait deux whisky. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se saisir du troisième, une main se posa sur le verre.

- « Non, dit Tori. Cela n'arrangera rien, et c'est très mal vu. »

Il leva sur elle un regard stupéfait. Elle s'assit en face de lui, sans lui demander d'où venaient les ecchymoses de son visage.

- « Je sais que ça se passe mal, mais tu dois tenir bon. D'après mon père, tu es un des meilleurs pilotes. Je suis sûre que tu seras bientôt nommé à une mission spatiale. »

Willie eut un rire amer. Il se disait que ses chances d'intéger une équipe étaient fortement compromises. Il lança un regard à Tori.

- « Tu sais ce qu'ils me reprochent ?

- Je n'écoute jamais les rumeurs, répondit-elle sereinement.

- Ils croient que je suis responsable de ta séparation avec Julian. Ils croient que ... »

Tori fit un geste impérieux pour le faire taire. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Tori se leva.

- « Veux-tu que je te laisse pour faire cesser les rumeurs ? »

Il lui saisit vivement le poignet.

- « Non, reste, je t'en prie ! »

Elle sembla hésiter, puis se rassit.

- « Ta situation va s'arranger, j'en suis certaine. A condition que tu ne sombres pas dans l'alcoolisme.

- Je n'en suis pas encore là, protesta Willie.

- J'espère bien mais je ne voudrais pas que tu commences. »

Willie la fixa puis repoussa son verre. Tori sourit avec satisfaction.

- « Mon père organise un barbecue, demain vers midi. J'espère que tu seras là.

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Tu as ta place parmi nous, sois-en persuadé.

- Je dirais quoi, pour mon visage ? Blessure de guerre ? Cela ne fait pas très NASA.

- Tu diras qu'en jouant au tennis, tu as pris la balle de plein fouet. Cela fait très NASA. »

Il rit, et elle lui retourna un sourire de chaude sympathie qui le troubla jusqu'à l'âme. Elle sortit, pendant qu'il la suivait des yeux avec reconnaissance. Il semblait qu'elle avait surgi de nulle part pour lui venir en aide.

Le lendemain, chez les Spandau, Willie s'aperçut que seuls Tori et son père lui parlaient. Richard Spandau accomplissait strictement son devoir d'hôte. Il avait cependant eu l'air surpris de sa présence. Willie, qui circulait nonchalamment dans le jardin en observant tout, vit Julian au milieu d'un groupe d'ingénieurs. Le jeune homme semblait encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire, il ne semblait pas se remettre de sa rupture avec Tori. Willie, qui souffrait lui-même à la NASA, ressentit un peu de pitié, d'autant plus aisément qu'il ne se sentait pas responsable de sa peine. Tori avait pris seule sa décision. Elle était très entourée, les invités l'écoutaient toujours volontiers quand elle narrait une anecdote, un verre à la main. Elle était rompue aux mondanités et elle montrait un tel naturel que, seuls peut-être dans l'assistance, Julian et Willie savaient qu'elle n'y prenait aucun plaisir. L'un des astronautes proposa pour le prochain week-end une sortie à cheval ; tout le monde manifesta son enthousiasme en battant des mains, même ceux que terrifiait cette perspective. Tori ne rentra pas dans le jeu.

- « Merci, non. J'ai été traumatisée pendant mon adolescence par un professeur d'équitation.

- Qui était cet idiot patenté ?

- Mon père ! » Et devant l'assistance égayée, elle raconta : « Mon cher papa voulait faire de moi une cavalière émérite. Normal, au Texas ! Mais je n'étais pas très douée. Et mon papa, si bien élévé, si élégant (coup d'oeil au général Spandau qui souriait narquoisement), si charmant dans les réceptions de la NASA, commençait à gueuler comme un âne et à m'insulter grossièrement : « Le dos droit, nom de Dieu ! Tu as l'air d'un sac de patates ! La prochaine fois, je te donnerai un veau à monter ! » J'étais violette de honte. Pour la plus grande joie des astronautes membres du club hippique, dont la plus grande distraction était de voir la fille du commandant se faire injurier ! »

Des reproches galants tombèrent sur le général Spandau qui assurait que sa fille exagérait, pendant qu'elle souriait avec malice. Willie s'approcha pour lui demander si elle ne forçait pas un peu la note.

- « A peine, assura-t-elle, l'oeil pétillant. Au moins, plus personne ne m'invitera à monter à cheval. Je préfère avouer mon incompétence que me forcer par snobisme. »

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, des couples se formèrent sur la musique. Willie proposa à Tori de danser. Elle le regarda avec un air indéchiffrable, puis sourit.

- « Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies l'air de jouer au tennis tous les jours.

- Cela m'est égal.

- Pas moi. »

Willie se demanda ce qu'il était pour elle. Elle ne pouvait ignorer pas que c'était en partie à cause d'elle qu'il était rejeté par les autres ; cependant elle agissait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait très envie d'en parler à coeur ouvert avec elle, mais elle ne l'y encourageait pas : elle était amicale, adorable, mais il ne discernait pas en elle la coquetterie et les encouragements que lui avaient immanquablement adressés ces anciennes petites amies.

Il recommença à lui rendre visite au centre spatial, et elle acceptait généralement d'aller prendre un café avec lui pendant sa pause. La première fois, elle lui avait dit, avec une petite moue :

- « Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de te tenir loin de moi, pendant quelque temps ?

- Pourquoi ? Nous ne faisons rien de mal. »

Elle avait souri et l'avait suivi. Willie avait senti la justesse de sa remarque, mais il était trop heureux des instants passés près d'elle pour y renoncer, fut-ce au prix de son intégration. Tori était vraiment une ensorceleuse, pour que Willie compromette ainsi sa carrière professionnelle. En temps normal, Willie passait rapidement à l'action quand une fille lui plaisait. Avec Tori, il enfreignait ses propres règles, et il avait consacré beaucoup de temps à l'observation. Il voulait se rapprocher d'elle doucement, sans la brusquer, et décida de passer au stade suivant. Il l'invita à sortir avec lui, en prenant un air un peu détaché pour cultiver encore l'ambiguïté de leur relation. Tori le regarda dans les yeux, comme si elle cherchait à percer ses pensées. Elle sourit un peu mystérieusement, en inclinant la tête.

- « J'ai déjà des projets pour demain soir. Je sors avec des amis. Mais tu devrais venir avec nous. Tu verrais de nouvelles têtes, qui ont l'avantage de ne pas appartenir à la NASA.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

- Tu ne t'imposes pas, tu es invité. Mes copains sont sympas, ils te plairont. »

Willie accepta. Il était un peu déçu de son refus d'un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête, mais aussi flatté qu'elle ait assez bonne opinion de lui pour l'introduire dans son cercle d'amis. Il y vit une occasion de se rapprocher d'elle et de mieux la connaître. Avec surprise, il découvrit une Tori encore différente. Elle était visiblement plus détendue lorsqu'elle sortait de son milieu professionnel. Elle plaisantait volontiers et ses amis lui donnaient la réplique avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Willie leur serra la main à tour de rôle. Il y avait Emma, qui travaillait dans la publicité, séduisante et sûre d'elle ; Alison, commerciale chez AT&T, naïve et joyeuse ; Megan, ingénieur, réservée et pensive ; Jack, travailleur social, charismatique et gentil ; et Craig, informaticien, à l'humour ravageur et parfois cynique. En Megan, Jack et Craig, Willie reconnut ceux qui avaient accompagné Tori durant ses vacances dans les Rocheuses. Leur joyeux groupe avait parfois des relations intermittentes, restaient plusieurs semaines sans se voir, mais savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres.

- « Notre spécialité, confia Alison, est de se téléphoner au milieu de la nuit pour se lamenter, raconter nos soucis, quémander des encouragements, à quelqu'un qui de forcément peu réveillé et pas toujours de bonne humeur.

- Mais nous sommes toujours prêts à répondre présent, enchaîna Tori. Il n'y a guère que mon père qui râle quand le téléphone sonne à deux heures du matin.

- Tori est la seule à vivre encore chez son papounet, ironisa Craig. Cela fait vieille fille, le sais-tu, ma puce ?

- Mon père serait perdu sans moi. Il a besoin qu'une femme s'occupe de lui », riposta Tori en riant.

Willie écoutait fuser les répliques, et ne quittait pas des yeux cette nouvelle Tori, joyeuse et vibrante, qui se révélait à lui. Elle riait sans retenue et échangeait des taquineries avec les autres. Elle n'était jamais si détendue au sein de la NASA. Willie comprit qu'il avait encore beaucoup à découvrir sur elle.

Durant le dîner,Megan raconta un mariage auquel elle avait assisté : le pasteur était une femme, enceinte de neuf mois, et elle avait officié en se tenant le ventre, puis son mari l'avait conduite rapidement à la clinique car les premières contractions étaient apparues.

- « J'adore ces sectes protestantes, ironisa Tori.

- Veux-tu te taire, infâme papiste ! répliqua Megan en riant.

- Tu es catholique ? dit Willie, surpris.

- Mais oui. Je suis d'origine italienne, ne l'oublie pas. Je suis américaine et catholique, je sais ce que c'est, de faire partie d'une minorité !

- Tu veux dire que tu obéis aux ordres du pape ? demanda encore Willie, qui ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles, se rappelant toutes les horreurs qu'il avait entendues sur les catholiques dans l'Iowa.

- Oh, je ne me laisse guider par personne, fut-ce le pape... Vois-tu, les relations entre le pape et ses fidèles reposent sur des droits mutuels. Le pape dit ce qu'il veut, c'est son droit, y compris qu'il faut rester vierge avant le mariage et que l'avortement est interdit, même aux femmes violées... Nous l'écoutons religieusement – c'est le mot – , nous disons « oui, très saint père », puis nous faisons ce que nous voulons : c'est notre droit ! »

Pendant le rire général, Willie regarda Tori avec étonnement. Il avait de tels préjugés sur les catholiques, il les croyait uniformément fanatiques et austères, qu'il avait du mal à voir en Tori une de leurs correligionnaires. Elle était décidemment étonnante, elle surprenait à chaque minute.

En quelques phrases, elle venait de débarrasser Willie de ses vieux préjugés. Il ne cessait de la regarder, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi attirante. Il remarqua vite le type qui se tenait non loin d'elle, cherchant à l'aborder, pendant qu'elle allait au bar régler sa part de l'addition. Il le fixa furieusement, mais l'homme se glissa jusqu'à Tori et engagea la conversation. Willie, curieux, se rapprocha pour écouter.

- « Sincèrement, vous êtes d'une beauté exceptionnelle, disait l'homme avec conviction. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

- C'est inutile, puisque nous ne nous reverrons pas, dit gentiment Tori en récupérant sa carte de crédit.

- Laissez-moi vous convaincre du contraire, plaida-t-il. Je vous trouve éblouissante.

Il portait des lunettes de soleil, remontées sur sa tête. Tori, dans un geste charmant, les fit glisser sur ses yeux.

- « Cela devrait aller mieux, maintenant. »

Willie se retint de rire. Il apprécia cette attitude, qui le confortait dans la haute opinion qu'il avait de Tori. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, il ne s'était pas trompé sur elle. Il confia à Craig en aparté :

- « Quand je pense que je trouvais Tori froide, au début !

- Froide ? Tori ? rit Craig. Certes, elle a parfois des manières un peu glaçantes pour qui ne la connaît pas, mais au fond, c'est une marrante."

Après les adieux, Willie ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Torisur ses amis : depuis quand les connaissait-elle ? quels grands souvenirs partageaient-ils ? Tori répondit volontiers. Son affection pour eux transparaissait dans ses réponses. Elle accusait une petite préférence pour la douce Megan, une amie d'université. Elles s'étaient particulièrement rapprochées depuis que Megan avait perdu sa mère, quelques années auparavant.

- « C'est moi qu'elle a appelé en premier, alors que nous n'étions pas encore spécialement liées, se rappelait Tori. Peut-être parce ma mère aussi était morte. J'ai annulé mes vacances et je suis allée la rejoindre. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, elle me semblait si fragile ! Depuis, j'ai toujours fait en sorte d'être là pour elle, dès qu'elle avait besoin de moi. »

Tori se tut, un peu pensive. Willie la regarda avec affection.

- « J'ai toujours su que tu avais une grande sensibilité. A la NASA, tout le monde vante ton intelligence, et c'est mérité. Mais je trouve que le plus admirable, chez toi, ce sont tes qualités humaines. »

Tori parut touchée de ces paroles.

La sympathie née entre eux se fortifiait chaque jour. En tête-à-tête, ils évoquaient tous les sujets. Tori avait de multiples passions : la politique, l'environnement, l'Italie d'où venaient ses ancêtres. Elle était une oratrice convaincue, très vivante et persuasive. Elle avait une forte personnalité, mais elle savait aussi se taire et écouter Willie quand il se confiait. Il se sentait tellement en confiance qu'il lui racontait ses moments de doute. Elle trouvait toujours le mot juste pour l'encourager et le réconforter. Il sentait qu'elle lui apportait beaucoup, par sa culture et son ouverture d'esprit. Une amitié telle que la sienne était précieuse et infiniment sûre.

C'était bien là le dilemme. Willie réalisait qu'il s'était laissé entraîner sur la voie redoutable de l'amitié. Il n'avait jamais voulu que Tori soit juste une amie, fut-ce-t-elle la plus dévouée, il voulait beaucoup plus que cela. Cependant, il mesurait à sa juste valeur l'amitié qu'elle lui offrait, et il craignait de la briser, car elle laisserait un vide douloureux et irremplaçable. Il se sentait dans une impasse et les semaines s'écoulaient, rendant les décisions plus difficiles.

Le statu quo se prolongea jusqu'à la fin de l'année. A la NASA, on semblait accepter progressivement l'attachement entre le capitaine Sharp et Tori Spandau, une amitié de simples camarades, sans ambiguïté. La situation de Willie au sein du groupe des pilotes ne s'améliorait que lentement, car tous avaient pris l'habitude de voir en lui une brebis galeuse, et les mentalités ne changeaient pas aisément. En décembre, les astronautes de la mission Delta III furent désignés. Willie espérait en faire partie : ses résultats étaient excellents. Il savait que Richard Spandau avertissait sa fille de son choix, avant de le rendre public. Ce matin-là, il la guetta et sortit dans la rue en même temps qu'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tori secoua doucement la tête. Le visage de Willie se crispa : la déception le frappait rudement. Tori fit un geste désolé avant de monter en voiture. Willie se réjouit cependant qu'elle l'ait prévenu, car il put garder un visage impassible quand l'annonce officielle fut faite. Il attendit Tori à la sortie du centre et elle le rejoignit rapidement, car elle savait qu'il avait besoin de parler.

- « Je sais ce que tu ressens, lui dit-elle d'emblée, et je sais que c'est très dur. Cela marchera mieux la prochaine fois.

- Sais-tu pourquoi... Non, excuse-moi. Je ne devrais pas te demander ça.

- Je sais seulement que, depuis quelques mois, mon père craint que les autres pilotes ne puissent travailler en équipe avec toi. Les tensions peuvent être fatales, dans l'espace.

- Je n'y suis pour rien.

- Mon père s'apercevra que ton intégration est en bonne voie, et tu seras sur la prochaine liste.

- J'espère. »

Elle le regarda intensément, soucieuse.

- « Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu cesses de venir me parler.

- Pas question ! trancha Willie. Tu es ma seule amie.

- J'ai surtout l'impression que je freine ta carrière. »

Il se pencha vers elle ; dans son regard passait toute son amoureuse émotion, mais Tori ne le vit pas. Les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait se rappeler des souvenirs douloureux.

- « J'ai connu beaucoup de pilotes, depuis mon adolescence. Tous ne sont pas devenus astronautes et c'était pour eux un terrible échec personnel. Certains ont sombré dans la dépression et l'alcoolisme. Deux se sont suicidé.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- C'est la face sombre de la NASA, celle dont personne ne parle. Les journalistes aiment raconter que nous formons une grande famille, que nous soutenons les nôtres en difficulté. C'est parfois vrai. Mais personne ne raconte que la NASA rejette certains de ses membres, sur des critères arbitraires ; ni que la NASA surveille leur vie privée et ne se prive pas de juger et d'intervenir ; ni que c'est un monde d'hypocrisie et d'intrigues.

- Tu en as souffert toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit. Sa tristesse sembla avoir disparu. Willie pensa une fois de plus qu'elle était beaucoup plus complexe que les autres ne le croyaient.

La NASA fermait ses portes pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, et mettait d'office ses membres en vacances. Willie retourna dans sa famille, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un an. Il appréhendait quelque peu les retrouvailles, car il subissait souvent des critiques, particulièrement de la part de son père. Or, à ses yeux, le bilan de l'année n'était pas brillant : il n'avait pas encore réussi son intégration au sein de la NASA, il n'avait pas été choisi pour être un des six hommes qui rejoindraient la station orbitale au printemps, il se sentait seul et sa vie sentimentale était un désert. Mais sa famille ne voyait pas les choses ainsi ; il appartenait à la NASA ! Un poste que beaucoup lui enviaient et qui lui donnait un prestige certain dans son village. Son père lui témoigna, enfin, une réelle admiration et lui dit qu'il approuvait son choix de carrière. Willie en fut très touché. L'accueil général fut véritablement grisant, Willie était devenu une célébrité locale, ce qui le flatta. Ses sentiments d'échec et d'insatisfaction se dissipèrent presque au cours des deux semaines en Iowa.

Willie retrouva également Ryan, un de ses amis d'enfance, qui était devenu fermier. C'était une des rares personnes en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour révéler ses difficultés relationnelles. Ryan l'écouta avec sympathie et lui dit de tenir bon, face aux jaloux qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Willie se sentit soulagé par son opinion. Il aimait bien Ryan. Tous deux avaient en commun une intense activité de séducteur, et ils échangeaient souvent leurs confidences à ce sujet. Depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient revus, Ryan avait joliment augmenté sa collection et il ne manifestait toujours aucune intention de se fixer. Willie n'avait rien à raconter depuis son entrée à la NASA, ce qui étonna Ryan.

- « Tu travailles trop, je parie, dit Ryan. J'espère que tu ne vas pas devenir un de ces carriéristes obsessionnels qui oublient les femmes.

- Non, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis.

- Raison de plus. Tu n'as pas perdu la main, quand même ? Un pilote a plus de facilités que n'importe qui d'autre. »

L'orgueil de Willie fut piqué au vif. Poussé par Ryan, grisé par l'alcool, il confia qu'il avait des vues sur une fille, « belle et intelligente, une merveille ». Ryan l'écouta attentivement, sans se moquer de cet engouement subit. Au cours de la soirée, passée dans un bar du coin, Ryan lui indiqua une jeune femme qui regardait fixement dans leur direction.

- « Tu ne veux pas profiter de tes vacances, avant de séduire ta merveille ? »

Willie croisa un regard provoquant. L'inconnue lui faisait des avances non déguisées. Il fut un instant tenté par l'aventure, mais il repoussa cette idée et se détourna.

- « Je vais finir par te croire malade, observa Ryan. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu ne laissais jamais passer une occasion.

- Il y a des occasions qui n'en valent pas la peine.

- C'est encore plus grave que je ne pensais. Tu es amoureux. »

La phrase était cinglante de mépris. Willie se récria. Jamais il n'avait été amoureux, jamais il ne le serait. Ryan eut l'air rassuré.

- « Je viendrais te voir à Houston, tu me montreras ta cible et je te dirais si elle en vaut la peine. En tout cas, pour celle-là, tu as tort... »

Il regarda la fille aguicheuse avec intérêt, mais elle lui tourna le dos. Elle voulait le pilote, pas un autre. Ryan se rembrunit. Jusqu'à présent, Willie ne lui avait jamais fait d'ombre.

Willie rentra à Houston, le moral regonflé, et fermement décidé à mettre sa vie sur de bons rails. Pour la nouvelle année, il voulait deux choses : une mission spatiale et Tori. Il retrouva la jeune femme avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- « Alors, ces vacances ? interrogea-t-elle en souriant, à leur première rencontre.

- Intéressantes. J'ai pris un peu de recul, et j'ai conclu que ma vie n'était pas si mal ! Pour la première fois, j'ai trouvé du charme aux fêtes familiales. Repas au coin du feu, avec mes parents, mes frères... »

Elle lui sourit, un peu tristement, et il s'interrompit net. Quelle stupidité de parler de Noël en famille à une orpheline qui vit seule avec son père !

- « Pardon, murmura-t-il avec gêne. Je suis maladroit.

- Ce n'est rien. La plupart des gens ne se rendent pas compte. Noël est une période difficile pour moi. Je suis bien contente que ce soit fini. »

Elle repoussa machinalement ses cheveux en arrière. Il eut le coeur serré et l'entoura amicalement de son bras.

- « Allons prendre un café, et nous comparerons nos bonnes résolutions. »

Elle lui sourit, sa bouffée de tristesse disparue.

Comme il l'avait annoncé, Ryan débarqua à Houston. Les travaux agricoles ne l'accaparaient pas en janvier. Willie l'hébergea, non sans une pointe d'agacement. Revoir Ryan en Iowa lui avait fait plaisir, mais l'accueillir au Texas le contrariait plutôt. Ryan ne manifesta pas la moindre curiosité envers la NASA mais sembla apprécier la maison de Willie, et la vie urbaine. D'emblée, il lui demanda :

- « Alors, quand me présentes-tu ta merveille ?

- Tu n'es pas venu que pour ça, quand même ? »

Il semblait pourtant que si. Immédiatement, Willie eut la plus grande répugnance à l'idée de lui désigner Tori. Il se prenait même à souhaiter que Ryan ne vit jamais la jeune femme. Naturellement, les circonstances ne le favorisèrent pas. Ryan rencontra Tori dès le lendemain, à la sortie du centre spatial, et Willie ne put éluder les présentations. Son ton contraint n'échappa pas à Tori, qui abrégea la rencontre, après avoir échangé un coup d'oeil significatif avec Willie.

- « Celle-ci est charmante, décréta Ryan par la suite. Un peu froide, mais mignonne. C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout, répliqua froidement Willie. Tori est une amie.

- Ah oui ? Je vous ai trouvé bien complices, pour des amis. »

Willie ne réalisa le piège que lorsqu'il fut pris dedans. Ryan fut satisfait d'apprendre que Tori était libre, et il entreprit de lui faire des avances. Un matin, alors que Willie partait pour la base, Ryan traversa la rue : il avait vu Tori dans le jardin. Willie refoula son énervement, mais ce fut de plus en plus difficile les jours suivants, alors que Ryan poursuivait Tori de ses assiduités. Il espérait le prochain départ de son ami, mais ça ne semblait pas pour tout de suite. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir avoué tout de suite son intérêt pour Tori, sans réaliser que Ryan l'avait parfaitement compris. Ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout était de ne pas assister à leurs rencontres, et soudain il avait peur.

Ryan réalisa rapidement qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Tori repoussait ses tentatives de flirt, même les plus banales. Elle se comportait en bonne camarade et ne refusait pas la compagnie de Ryan, seulement ses avances.

- « Tori, si vous me laissiez vous dire... Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme comme vous...

- Ryan, par pitié ! Parlez-moi de l'Iowa, de votre ferme, de ce que vous voulez, mais pas de ça ! Racontez-moi plutôt vos souvenirs d'enfance avec Willie. »

Elle souriait, persuadée que l'attitude de Ryan ne prêtait pas à conséquence et qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Elle ne vit pas le regard de Ryan se durcir.

- « Willie... Bien sûr, dit-il avec un sourire crispé. En fait, je ne crois pas que vous le connaissiez si bien que ça. »

Il se pencha vers elle, et ses yeux reflétèrent une profonde sollicitude.

- « Faites attention, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. »

Il la laissa sur ces paroles, stupéfaite et un peu inquiète, se demandant ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire comprendre.

Ryan annonça finalement qu'il regagnait l'Iowa. Soulagé, satisfait de constater qu'il avait échoué auprès de Tori, Willie songea qu'il avait été injuste envers son ami et regretta sa froideur.

- « Tu reviens quand tu veux », dit-il à Ryan, le matin de son départ.

Celui-ci chargeait sa voiture et lui décocha un sourire ironique.

- « Tu ne crains plus que je piétine tes plates-bandes ? Ta petite Tori est restée sage.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Arrête ! C'est elle que tu veux, et tu ne supportes pas qu'on s'approche d'elle.

- Je t'ai dit qu'elle est juste une amie.

- Parce que tu as échoué.

- Je n'ai pas échoué ! martela Willie, cinglé par l'orgueil et la colère.

- Je vous ai bien observé. Il n'y a rien entre vous, et il n'y aura jamais rien. Elle t'aime bien, elle est toujours prête à t'aider, mais somme toute elle est toujours prête à aider tout le monde. Et tu le sais. Tu caches ta déception sous ce mot d'amie.

- Tu ne sais rien ! Rien ! riposta Willie avec fureur. Et tu me connais mal ! Tori sera à moi, à n'importe quel prix ! »

Ils se défièrent en silence. Ryan capitula par un sourire et tendit la main.

- « Bonne chance, Willie. Pour tout. »

Willie lui serra la main, sa colère retombée. Il regretta de s'être emporté, et présenta ses excuses. Ryan sourit de nouveau. Ils se firent leurs adieux et Willie partit pour la base aérienne. Ryan le suivit des yeux, puis il traversa et sonna chez Tori.

- « Je viens vous dire au revoir. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, j'ai encore un peu de temps. Entrez un instant. »

Ryan ne se fit pas prier.

- « Votre père n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il avec un regard circulaire dans le salon.

- Il est parti à l'aube pour le centre spatial, qui a peut-être disparu depuis hier... Etes-vous content de votre séjour au Texas ? dit Tori en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Ryan avec une tristesse contenue. Je crois que mon amitié avec Willie est terminée.

- J'en suis navrée. Vous avez eu une dispute ?

- Oui, assez violente. Il y a des choses chez lui, que je condamne... Des défauts excusables chez un jeune homme immature... Mais avec les années... »

Tori parut inquiète, et un peu de sang monta à son visage. Ryan continuait d'une voix basse, émue :

- « Il m'est pénible d'accuser un ami, mais je ne peux pas le laisser continuer ses manoeuvres auprès de vous. Vous ne le voyez pas tel qu'il est.

- Tel qu'il est... répéta Tori en attachant sur lui des yeux fixes.

- Quand il était adolescent, il était déjà violent, orgueilleux, égoïste. Cela n'a fait que s'amplifier au fil des années. Il est très ambitieux, c'est la seule chose qui le motive, et il n'a aucun scrupule. »

Tori secoua la tête.

- « C'est un tableau bien noir, et une curieuse façon de décrire un ami.

- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'indulgence, car j'avais de l'affection pour lui. Willie est un charmeur, comme vous l'avez forcément remarqué. Mais je doute qu'il ait pu passer six mois à Houston sans que personne n'ait eu l'intuition de son caractère. »

Tori frémit et reconnut à mi-voix :

- « Il a des relations difficiles avec les autres pilotes.

- Cela ne me surprend pas. Il méprise les autres. Surtout les femmes. Il se moque bien des souffrances qu'il provoque. Il en parle avec moquerie, avec dédain. De vous aussi... je l'ai entendu.

- Vous l'avez entendu ?

- Je suis désolé, dit Ryan en la couvrant d'un regard de tendre compassion. Je sais que vous lui donnez sincèrement votre amitié. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend. Je dirais même qu'il se fiche éperdumment de votre amitié. Il parle de vous en termes vraiment insultants. Ce matin, il me disait encore qu'il vous aurait, à n'importe quel prix. Nous avons eu une dispute, parce que je n'ai pas supporté son attitude. Je sais que vous êtes sincère, contrairement à lui. »

Tori ne le regardait plus. Elle semblait perdue dans des pensées douloureuses. Ryan scruta son visage altéré, étudia la colère qui empourprait progressivement le teint blanc, et se leva finalement.

- « Je dois y aller. Pardon de m'être mêlé de vos affaires, mais je le devais.

- Je sais me défendre, répliqua Tori un peu séchement.

- J'en suis sûr. Mais prenez garde à vous. Adieu, Tori. »

Il sortit, sans qu'elle le raccompagne. Elle resta assise, l'air absent.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Willie ignorait que Ryan, avant de partir, avait répandu un poison dans l'esprit de Tori, multipliant les doutes qu'elle avait déjà. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour réaliser que Tori, insensiblement, prenait ses distances. Elle se montrait plus réservée et visiblement moins confiante. Sans le fuir, elle abrégeait leurs entretiens, et c'en était fini des délicieux instants de complicité que Willie recherchait tant. Il était intrigué mais aussi désappointé : il se croyait sur le point de toucher au but, et voilà que Tori le rejetait plusieurs mois en arrière en refroidissant leurs rapports. Il essayait de comprendre, sans l'interroger directement, et passait de longs moments à scruter sa physionomie pour y découvrir un indice. Curieusement, elle faisait de même, comme si elle cherchait à percer ses pensées. Rien de constructif ne sortait de cet étrange face-à-face.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs jours lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans la rue qui séparait leurs domiciles. Tori revenait du supermarché et avait les bras chargés. Il marcha vers elle.

- « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il prit les paquets et leurs mains se frôlèrent. Tori retira vivement les siennes. Il la regarda d'un air peiné. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et il posa son fardeau sur la table de la cuisine.

- « Tori, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement. Si tu as un souci, n'importe lequel, parle-moi. Je peux tout entendre. »

Elle le regarda au fond des yeux, cherchant à évaluer sa sincérité. Il mit dans ses yeux le maximum de conviction. Elle avait l'air perdu, elle était si émouvante. Il prit le délicat visage entre ses mains.

- « Tori, dis-moi... »

Il la sentait troublée et se méprit sur la cause de ce trouble. Il se penchait doucement... Elle sauta en arrière avec vivacité.

- « Où te crois-tu ? persifla-t-elle. Va tester ton charme ailleurs. »

Furieux, il la foudroya du regard.

- « J'en ai assez des lubies féminines. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Oh, rien ! Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de conforter ton opinion sur les femmes.

- Hein ? »

Ils s'affrontaient du regard, et la colère montait de part et d'autre. Willie se sentit en danger de prononcer des mots irréparables et partit brusquement. Cet incident, révélateur de leurs nouvelles relations, le perturba profondément. Depuis quelques temps, li lui semblait que son humeur dépendait étroitement de celle de Tori. Si elle était affectueuse, il était joyeux ; si elle était froide, il se rembrunissait. Il était temps qu'il se ressaisisse. Les caprices de cette fille allaient le rendre fou.

Le refroidissement de leurs relations fut encore plus flagrant après cet incident, mais il leur était difficile de s'éviter. Ils habitaient face à face, travaillaient au même endroit et fréquentaient les mêmes personnes. Depuis que Tori l'avait présenté à ses amis, ils étaient plusieurs fois sortis en bande. Cette époque plaisante semblait révolue. Lorsque Emma Haigh, l'amie de Tori, téléphona un soir à Willie, il préféra lui dire sans ambages ce qu'il en était.

- « Tori et moi sommes un peu en froid. Je ne crois pas qu'elle serait ravie de me voir au cinéma ce soir.

- Aucun problème. Tori ne sera pas là, elle a dit qu'elle avait du travail. Tu peux te joindre à nous. »

Willie hésita. Il n'avait guère envie de rester seul, à tourner en rond. Mais il éprouvait des scrupules à fréquenter les amis de Tori en son absence. Emma s'efforça de le convaincre.

- « Je suis sûre que tu vas te réconcilier avec elle. Vous êtes de bons amis, et elle a parfois des sautes d'humeur. Cela s'arrangera. Pas la peine de rester chez toi à te morfondre.

- D'accord, se décida Willie. Je vous rejoins dans le centre, à vingt heures ?

- Parfait ! »

Emma avait l'air enchanté, et Willie pensa fugacement à elle avec complaisance. C'était une jolie petite Anglaise, venue étudier au Texas et qui y était restée. Elle travaillait dans la publicité et débordait de joie de vivre et d'énergie. Willie ne l'avait vue que deux fois mais avait remarqué qu'elle irradiait de charme. Il fut cependant plus surpris que ravi de ne voir qu'elle au rendez-vous. Elle le regarda arriver, les mains dans les poches de son blouson de cuir.

- « Les autres se sont décommandés au dernier moment, je suis désolée », dit-elle, souriante.

Willie avait trop l'habitude des femmes pour ne pas comprendre qu'il était tombé dans un piège, qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'une sortie en groupe. Flatté, il lui rendit son sourire, mais se tint sur la réserve.

- « Alors, quel film va-t-on voir ?

- Je pensais plutôt que nous pourrions aller dîner... »

Willie accepta, songeant avec dépit que son charme restait intact auprès des femmes, Tori exceptée. Ils dînèrent agréablement, pendant qu'Emma conduisait la conversation. Certes, elle parlait surtout d'elle-même, mais avec beaucoup d'esprit. Willie l'écoutait, les yeux fixés sur elle, avec son air concentré que les femmes aimaient. Il savait que, s'il voulait, il ne finirait pas la soirée seul, et cela suffisait à le satisfaire, pour l'instant. Il regardait Emma et la comparait mentalement à Tori. Emma était indéniablement plus piquante. Laquelle était la plus séduisante ? Et il répondait : « C'est Tori, avec son charme discret. » A la fin, Emma se tut et se mit à jouer des cils. Elle demanda à Willie de la raccompagner, et il comprit qu'elle lui proposait nettement plus que ça. Il garda le silence quelques secondes.

- « Tu n'es pas venue en voiture ? Ce serait tout de même plus pratique que tu rentres avec ton véhicule, non ? »

Elle perçut l'ironie et cilla.

- « Ma voiture est en panne. J'ai pris les transports en commun, mais il est tard et j'ai peur de rentrer seule. »

Willie ne pouvait refuser. Il la raccompagna et, durant le trajet, tournée vers lui, elle ne cessa de parler, le frôlant parfois. Elle n'avait pas renoncé. Willie fut tenté de briser sa solitude, le temps d'une nuit. Mais avec une amie de Tori, c'était la pire idée qui soit. La voiture arrêtée, Emma se rapprocha encore de Willie et posa la main sur sa cuisse.

- « Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à ma porte ? Je serais plus rassurée.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air peureuse. »

Elle tiqua de nouveau sous l'ironie, mais elle ne se démonta pas. Willie ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son aplomb, celui d'une femme d'expérience. Il fit le tour pour lui ouvrir la porte, et la suivit jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble.

- « Tu ne veux pas monter boire un dernier verre ? Je pourrais te remercier pour cette merveilleuse soirée.

- Il est tard, Emma, et je me lève tôt demain. »

Willie commençait à se sentir plus agacé que flatté. Emma posa la main sur son bras, cherchant à le convaincre. Willie pensa fugacement à Tori ; elle n'agirait jamais de la sorte, et c'était aussi ce qu'il aimait en elle. Cependant, le visage d'Emma se rapprochait, irrésistiblement...

- « Emma ? »

Interpellée, la jeune femme se retourna, ainsi que Willie, et ils sursautèrent ensemble. Tori, à quelques pas, les considérait sans dissimuler sa surprise. Emma rougit, et Willie montra sa vive contrariété. Comment avait-il pu se fourrer dans un tel guêpier ? Emma devait elle aussi se sentir en faute, puisqu'elle tenta une explication en bafouillant :

- « Oh, j'ai rencontré Willie par hasard... Il a proposé de me ramener...

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, la coupa Tori, son visage redevenu impassible. Je passais chez toi pour que tu me rendes mon livre. Nous avions convenu de ça hier, tu as oublié ? »

Emma fit un geste désemparé ; elle avait en effet oublié. Willie la fustigea du regard. Il espérait du moins qu'il s'agissait d'un oubli, et pas d'une manoeuvre pour que Tori les voit ensemble. Cela risquait surtout de saborder définitivement leur amitié. Emma, dont le charme irradiant semblait s'être dissous, fouillait frénétiquement dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés. Elle ouvrit enfin la porte de l'immeuble, alors que Willie cherchait en vain à croiser le regard de Tori. Quelles pensées traversaient cette jolie tête impavide ?

- « Je vais vous laisser, dit finalement Willie.

- Mais non, trancha Tori, une lueur dans les yeux. Je suis sûre qu'Emma, en hôtesse parfaite, t'a invité à monter. Tu ne vas pas lui faire un affront à cause de moi ! »

Willie fut cinglé par le sarcasme. Il croisa enfin son regard, et il vit qu'elle le regardait avec une surprise un peu peinée. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il lui tardait réellement de fuir, à présent. Emma habitait au troisième étage d'un vieil immeuble du début du XXe siècle, d'allure bourgeoise. Elle gravit l'escalier, suivie par Willie et Tori. Au deuxième étage, celle-ci s'arrêta.

- « Mon lacet est défait. Je vous rejoins. »

Willie atteignit avec Emma le dernier palier. Elle ouvrit sa porte, sans lui parler, rendue muette par l'embarras. Elle entra dans son appartement, fit le geste de lancer son sac sur le canapé et s'interrompit net. Un homme se tenait au milieu du salon.

- « Chris, tu es rentré ? »

Elle alla embrasser l'inconnu, qui portait l'uniforme de la marine. Willie, stupéfait, réalisa qu'il était tombé dans le pire des quiproquos. Il se maudit d'avoir suivi Emma dans cette soirée ridicule. Le nommé Chris se détacha d'Emma et regarda Willie d'un air inquisiteur.

- « Et vous êtes... ?

- C'est Willie Sharp, balbutia Emma. Il... euh... »

Tori entra sur ces entrefaites, et fit un grand sourire à l'inconnu.

- « C'est la soirée des surprises ! s'exclama-t-elle sans que son ironie fut perceptible. Christopher ! Je suis contente de te voir. »

Elle alla serrer cordialement la main du marin. Willie les regarda échanger chaleureusement quelques phrases banales. Médusé, il admirait l'aisance de Tori, son incroyable aplomb. Et il n'avait encore rien vu. Tori marcha droit sur lui et lui prit le bras, auquel elle s'accrocha tendrement.

- « Emma a eu le temps de te présenter Willie ? Bien, nous allons vous laisser.

- Ne partez pas déjà, protesta Christopher, alors qu'Emma ne semblait plus capable d'articuler un mot.

- Mais si. Nous vous laissons à vos retrouvailles, et nous partons de notre côté. »

Willie se sentit légèrement poussé vers la sortie. Avant de tourner les talons, il eut le temps de voir le coup d'oeil échangé entre les deux jeunes femmes : celui d'Emma qui remerciait et celui de Tori, mi-amusé, mi-sévère, qui répondait « de rien ». Tori ferma la porte derrière elle et dégringola l'escalier à une telle vitesse que Willie ne la rejoignit qu'au bas de l'immeuble. Là, il la fixa posément et applaudit à trois reprises. Tori darda sur lui un regard furieux.

- « Je l'ai fait pour Emma, pas pour toi. Si Christopher t'avait cassé la gueule, tu l'aurais mérité. Permets-moi de te dire que je trouve minable de profiter de l'absence de son copain !

- Mais je n'étais pas au courant ! protesta vigoureusement Willie. Je ne savais absolument pas qu'elle vivait en couple ! »

Tori manifesta son incrédulité. Willie, furieux de sa soirée et des soupçons de Tori, haussa le ton pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait vu Emma que deux fois, toujours seule, et que jamais il n'avait entendu parler de Christopher, marin de son état. Tori reconnut :

- « Je te crois.

- Et jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de... Emma ne m'intéresse pas ! C'est un concours de circonstances !

- Vraiment ?

- Tori ! Tu crois vraiment que j'essaierais de prendre la femme de quelqu'un ? C'est plutôt ta copine qui n'est pas innocente dans l'histoire !

- Tu vas me dire que je choisis mal mes amis ! » riposta Tori, furieuse à son tour.

Alors que leur querelle semblait s'envenimer, Willie éclata soudain de rire.

- « Prends ça dans les dents ! » dit-il de bonne humeur, sa colère tombée.

Tori rit à son tour. Ils se regardèrent plus amicalement. Willie, spontanément, lui prit la main.

- « Arrêtons ça, je t'en prie. Je ne supporte pas que nous soyons brouillés. »

Son air était irrésistible. Tori ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie. Elle lui prit le bras, comme tout à l'heure chez Emma, et dit :

- « Partons de ce mauvais vaudeville, d'accord ? »

Ainsi prit fin leur première brouille. Willie espérait bien que cela ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Mais le répit fut de courte durée.

Quelques jours plus tard, la NASA accueillit plusieurs ingénieurs européens venus travailler sur la gestion de la station orbitale internationale. Willie éprouva pour eux un intérêt modéré, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que l'un d'eux, un Italien d'une trentaine d'années, passait beaucoup de temps avec Tori. Il interrogea, mine de rien la jeune femme qui lui répondit simplement :

- « Oui, j'apprécie Massimo Cerva. Il a beaucoup d'humour. Et je m'entraîne à parler italien ! »

Willie se dit que sa jalousie naissante était sans fondement, mais il constatait que Tori ne refusait pas ses avances comme elle l'avait fait avec d'autres. Il supportait mal de la voir rire avec cet homme. Celui-ci avait presque l'air d'une caricature, tellement il ressemblait à ce que les Américains imaginent des Italiens : beau, joyeux, insouciant et séducteur. Il courtisait Tori avec un culot qui stupéfiait Willie. Certes, Tori maintenait une certaine distance, mais elle riait aux éclats, ce qui ne décourageait pas le bellâtre. Willie aurait accusé n'importe quelle femme de coquetterie, mais pas Tori. La seule explication de sa conduite était qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte des vraies intentions de cet individu. Willie résolut de mettre Tori en garde.

Cette conversation se passa mal, comme souvent en pareil cas. Tori fronça les sourcils dès qu'il se mit à parler.

- « J'ai déjà l'impression que toute la NASA m'observe, lança-t-elle, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?

- Je suis sûr que tu ne vois rien de mal à ce petit jeu, mais c'est très sérieux pour Cerva. C'est sa méthode pour s'approcher de toi, et il risque de te sauter dessus au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins !

- Tu te prends pour mon père ? jeta Tori, sarcastique.

- Je veux juste te faire comprendre qu'il se sent encouragé par ton attitude, et il doit croire que tout lui sera bientôt permis. Enfin, tu es suffisamment intelligente pour le savoir ! Et je ne serais peut-être pas là pour te défendre !

- Qui te dit que j'ai besoin qu'on me défende ? Massimo et moi sommes de bons camarades, rien de plus, il le sait et il n'arrivera rien !

- Tu es d'une naïveté affligeante, dit Willie avec un air de hauteur que Tori prit pour du mépris.

- Je te prie de garder tes commentaires pour toi, riposta-t-elle avec un fier mouvement de tête. Surtout que ce n'est pas ma naïveté que tu me reproches, si j'ai bien compris, mais ma propension à encourager ses avances. Autrement dit, tu trouves que je suis une fille facile !

- Si tu continues comme ça, c'est ce que tout le monde va se dire ! »

Willie regretta instantanément ses paroles, qui avaient largement dépassé sa pensée. La colère l'avait entraîné à prononcer des mots injustes et méchants. Tori le toisa avec stupéfaction.

- « Peut-être en effet que l'amitié entre hommes et femmes est impossible, aux yeux des gens arriérés, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que toi tu en ferais partie. »

Ses yeux, étincelants d'irritation, se posèrent sur Willie. Il faillit lui dire que la jalousie l'avait poussé, et cet aveu lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ne dit rien. Tori lui signifia, d'un ton définitif, qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire, et il lui jeta à la figure son orgueil et son entêtement. Ils avaient échangé des paroles très dures et ils s'évitèrent les jours suivants.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

En observant l'attitude de Tori, Willie remarqua avec dépit qu'elle ne semblait guère affectée par leur dispute. Elle menait sa vie avec la même régularité et ne souffrait pas de solitude, contrairement à lui. Willie incrimina d'abord Tori, qui avait rejeté – et avec quel dédain !- ses conseils. Au fond, il considérait que Tori lui appartenait et n'admettait pas qu'elle put témoigner la même sympathie à un autre. Avec rage, il se disait que jamais il n'avait attendu une femme si longtemps, que jamais il n'avait douté de lui à ce point. Rapidement, Tori lui manqua, mais son orgueil l'empêcha de faire les premiers pas de la réconciliation. Il se dit avec dépit qu'il y avait d'autres femmes dans cette ville, et qu'elles seraient moins dédaigneuses. Il s'était imposé une abstinence cruelle depuis qu'il avait entrepris la conquête de Tori, et pour rien. Il se traita d'idiot et décida de renoncer à elle, pour toujours.

Les semaines suivantes, Willie recommença à multiplier les liaisons, renouant ainsi avec ses vieilles habitudes. Les filles se succédaient rapidement chez lui, sans qu'il les cache. Il était sûr que toute la NASA le saurait et commenterait sa conduite. Il espérait obscurément que Tori en souffrirait. Lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, Tori était toujours courtoise, mais elle avait recouvré son masque de froideur ; toute communication s'était interrompue. Willie réalisa rapidement que l'amitié de Tori lui manquait énormément. Malgré ses conquêtes, il se sentait très seul.

Un soir de semaine, il ramena chez lui une jeune serveuse, Michelle. Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour la convaincre, lui ayant temporairement procuré une distraction. Elle le regardait avec une admiration débordante, ce qui flattait son ego. Mais il sentait qu'elle faisait resurgir en lui le sceptique, l'homme persuadé qu'aucune femme ne résistait à l'attrait de l'argent et d'une vie facile, et que toutes monnayaient leur dignité. L'attitude de Michelle le confortait dans cette conviction, car elle excellait dans un mélange d'adulation et de coquetterie. Elle s'était laissée facilement séduire après avoir appris qu'il était pilote à la NASA. Après avoir fait l'amour avec elle, Willie se leva pour aller boire de l'eau fraîche. Il était pensif. Il voulait être aimé pour lui-même, pas pour sa position sociale. Il rêvait, de plus en plus souvent, d'une compagne qui resterait à ses côtés pour la vie. Michelle pourrait-elle être cette femme ? Il savait bien que non. Alors, pourquoi perdait-il son temps avec elle ?

La fenêtre de la cuisine donnait sur la rue. Willie leva les yeux sur la maison de Tori : la lumière restait allumée dans le salon, les autres pièces étaient plongées dans l'ombre. Willie ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette maison, comme il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de revenir à Tori, encore et encore. Soudain, il vit une ambulance s'arrêter devant la maison des Spandau. Le gyrophare fonctionnait silencieusement. Deux infirmiers bondirent à l'arrière et sortirent une civière. Willie murmura : « Oh non » et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il se rhabilla prestement, alors que Michelle, à moitié endormie, lui demandait ce qui se passait. Il lui dit seulement qu'il revenait, et il traversa la rue en courant. La porte d'entrée des Spandau était ouverte, et il vit les ambulanciers ressortir : le père de Tori était entendu sur la civière, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Tori sortit derrière eux.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? demanda vivement Willie.

- Je crains qu'il n'ait fait une attaque, murmura-t-elle. Je l'ai trouvé inconscient. »

Malgré la pénombre, Willie vit son extrême pâleur. Il fut envahi par l'émotion, et tenta de la rassurer.

- « Ton père est en de bonnes mains. »

Tori hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux fixés sur son père que l'on poussait dans l'ambulance.

- « Je vais aussi à l'hôpital, dit-elle soudain. Je ne veux pas attendre ici. »

L'un des ambulanciers tenta de l'en dissuader, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Marilyn Law, l'épouse de l'astronaute Matthew Law, parut sur ces entrefaites. Elle habitait à proximité et avait vu l'ambulance. Débordante de compassion, elle serra Tori dans ses bras.

- « Ma pauvre petite... Va avec ton père, je fermerai la maison. »

Tori la remercia et retourna à l'intérieur chercher ses clés de voiture. Willie s'aperçut que Marilyn le toisait : sa présence devait lui sembler incongrue, mais il ne s'en émut guère. Lorsque Tori sortit, il lui prit le bras.

- « Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. Je t'emmène. »

Tori voulut protester mais il prit ses clés avec autorité et s'installa sur le siège du conducteur. Marilyn les regarda partir.

Ils gardèrent le silence tout en suivant l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Tori se mordillait les lèvres. Willie, ému par sa détresse silencieuse, sentait instinctivement qu'elle préférait s'absorber dans ses pensées. Mais en la précédant dans le couloir des urgences, il lui dit :

- « Cesse de te faire des reproches. Tu n'aurais rien pu empêcher. »

Tori eut un sourire triste, et Willie sut qu'il avait deviné ses pensées. Il se renseigna à sa place auprès de l'infirmière de garde : Richard Spandau était en réanimation, il fallait patienter. Il conduisit Tori jusqu'à la salle d'attente et alla lui chercher un café. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Un des médecins vint leur dire que Richard Spandau était tiré d'affaire.

- « Ce n'est pas le coeur, dit-il. Il semblerait que son inconscience résulte d'une grande fatigue. Nous le laissons se reposer, puis nous ferons des examens. »

Tori eut l'air infiniment soulagé et remercia le médecin.

- « Tu te sens mieux ? dit enfin Willie.

- Oui, mais j'ai eu tellement peur...

- Ton père travaille trop.

- Je vais y remédier. »

Willie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tori se détendit et le regarda vraiment pour la première fois.

- « Tu devrais rentrer. J'ai assez gâché ta soirée.

- Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Je serai toujours là pour toi. » Après un bref silence, il reprit : « Tu es sûre de vouloir rester ? Il n'y aura rien de neuf avant demain matin.

- Je veux être là quand il se réveillera.

- Je refuse de te laisser seule.

- Je ne serai pas seule. Marilyn a dû alerter la moitié de la ville. La colonie va bientôt débarquer. C'est un des aspects sympathiques de la NASA. Tu veux bien ramener ma voiture ?

- Et toi ?

- Marilyn me raccompagnera. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

Willie hocha la tête à regret. Il avait du mal à se séparer d'elle ce soir. Tori lui tendit la main.

- « Merci. »

Il la prit et la garda quelques instants dans la sienne. Ce moment lui fut très doux. Il se résigna à la lâcher, et à tourner les talons. Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa plusieurs voitures qu'il reconnut. Effectivement, toute la NASA était réveillée.

Willie ne revit pas Tori les jours suivants. Elle passait tout son temps libre près de son père. Les membres de la NASA se succédaient au chevet de Richard Spandau, dans un ballet bien réglé. Willie apprit que sa chambre ressemblait à une serre. Il ne savait quelle conduite adopter. Il s'était mis à l'écart depuis des mois et se demandait comment rentrer dans le rang. Il se décida à rendre visite au directeur des vols, avec l'espoir de voir Tori. Pour éviter les autres visiteurs, il attendit pratiquement la fin des horaires de visite, en début de soirée. Il se gara à l'écart et marcha vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il s'immobilisa soudain : sur le perron, Tori et Massimo Cerva étaient en pleine conversation. Willie les observa de loin et sa jalousie se manifesta de nouveau. Puis l'Italien prit Tori dans ses bras et l'étreignit longuement, avant de lui doner un baiser au moment de la lâcher. Il disparut dans le parking et Tori rentra dans le hall. Willie, les poings serrés, faillit casser sa clé de voiture. La colère et la déception le submergèrent. Il faillit faire demi-tour immédiatement, mais la colère l'emporta. Il décida d'attendre Tori, pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa conduite. « Et elle, que pense-t-elle de moi ? pensa-t-il tout à coup. Je ne le sais même pas. »

Le parking se vida de ses occupants : les heures de visite étaient largement terminées. Il ne resta que quelques véhicules, dont celui de Tori, qui s'attardait toujours le soir. « Il fait nuit et l'endroit est désert, pensa Willie. Elle prend trop de risques. » Il attendait toujours, et sa colère ne désarmait pas. Enfin, Tori parut et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Willie s'avança.

- « Que fais-tu là ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

- Comment va ton père ?

- Mieux. Il doit sortir après-demain. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas monté ? Toute la NASA a défilé à son chevet.

- Je sais. Même les stagiaires. Même Cerva. »

Une lueur de colère brilla dans les yeux de Tori, et elle le regarda avec hauteur.

- « Quand va-ton publier les bans ? ironisa Willie. Parce que je t'avertis que tu es compromise jusqu'au cou.

- Massimo part demain. Il était venu me dire au revoir.

- J'étais là. J'ai vu le moment où vous alliez faire l'amour sur le perron.

- Tu es fou ! C'est juste un ami !

- Je l'ai vu t'embrasser !

- Oui, sur la joue. C'est une habitude italienne, et française aussi ! »

Ils s'affrontaient du regard et ne virent pas les deux hommes qui marchaient vers eux. Willie réalisa en une fraction de seconde que l'un d'eux tenait une barre de fer, et se plaça devant Tori.

- « Un petit couple qui se dispute, comme c'est touchant ! ricana l'un des inconnus.

- Tirez-vous d'ici, dit Willie, glacial.

- Tu n'es pas en position de donner des ordres. Ton fric et tes clés, vite ! »

Il fit un geste menaçant avec la barre de fer, mais Willie lui sauta instantanément à la gorge. Tori, les yeux écarquillés, le vit abattre ses poings sur l'agresseur et l'envoyer rouler à terre. Le personnel de l'hôpital apparut à l'autre bout du parking. L'autre homme jura et sortit un révolver de sa poche. Il le pointa sur Tori.

- « Tant pis pour toi ! »

Willie vit le geste mais il était trop loin pour dévier le tir. Il se jeta devant Tori au moment où le coup de feu partait. Il l'entendit crier « Non ! » avec un accent désespéré. Les deux hommes s'enfuirent. Willie était tombé. Tori s'agenouilla près de lui, le visage bouleversé.

- « Où es-tu touché ?

- Au bras, dit Willie, les dents serrés. Ce n'est rien. »

Les médecins arrivèrent en courant et le relevèrent.

- « On vous emmène aux urgences.

- Au moins, tu es déjà sur place », dit Tori avec un pâle sourire.

Elle resta près de lui pendant qu'on le soignait et que l'on extrayait la balle après une anesthésie locale.

- « Vous avez eu de la chance, conclut un des médecins. Aujourd'hui les voleurs n'hésitent plus à se servir de leurs armes.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dit gravement Tori, avec une émotion contenue. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

- Je n'ai pensé qu'à te protéger. »

Son regard très enveloppant s'attachait sur Tori. Il lisait sur son visage l'angoisse et la reconnaissance. Tori s'efforça d'affermir sa voix et lui demanda où il avait appris à se battre.

- « Dans mon patelin, en Iowa. C'était une matière obligatoire à l'école, ironisa-t-il. Cela fait partie des manières rustres qu'on me reproche ici. »

Le teint blanc de Tori s'empourpra. Le médecin lui dit soudain :

- « Il est tard, mademoiselle. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Nous gardons votre ami en observation.

- C'est inutile, protesta Willie.

- Nous vous ferons des radios demain matin pour vérifier que les os ne sont pas touchés. En attendant, il faut dormir.

- Si vous croyez que j'ai sommeil...

- L'infirmière vous donnera un tranquillisant.

- Je voudrais que quelqu'un escorte Tori jusqu'à sa voiture », demanda finalement Willie.

Un des médecins se proposa. Comme à regret, Tori partit. Le médecin qui faisait le bandage de Willie observa que l'hôpital devenait une annexe de la NASA, puis il dit à Willie :

- « Vous devriez dire à votre copine de ne pas trop s'attarder ici. Le parking est dangereux le soir.

- Je le lui dirai, dit Willie. Mais elle veut passer du temps avec son père.

- Je sais. C'est devenu rare, un tel amour filial. Je vais vous faire une piqûre qui enlèvera la douleur et vous permettra de bien dormir.

- Non, je ne préfère pas, refusa Willie. Je veux avoir les idées claires demain, pour reprendre mon travail.

- Comme vous voudrez. »

Tori rentra chez elle. En sortant de sa voiture, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle aurait pu mourir ce soir, si Willie n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour elle. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remercié et se maudit. Une voix près d'elle interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Tori se retourna vivement, les nerfs encore tendus. Elle reconnut la dernière petite amie de Willie. La jeune femme avait un air inquiet et suppliant.

- « J'attends Willie Sharp mais il n'est pas rentré. Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

- Il est hospitalisé, dit Tori après avoir hésité une seconde. Mais il n'a rien de grave, rassurez-vous. Memorial Hospital. Vous pourrez le voir demain.

- Merci madame. Je suis sa copine, vous savez.

- Je sais. »

La jeune femme garda son air inquiet et tourna les talons. Tori entra chez elle, se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se mit à pleurer.

Le lendemain, très tôt, Tori passa à l'hôpital avant d'aller travailler. Elle alla embrasser son père, qui attendait impatiemment sa libération. Puis, après avoir hésité, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Willie. Elle frappa doucement et entra sans attendre la réponse. Willie dormait. Elle se rappela que l'on lui devait lui administrer un calmant et crut qu'il ne risquait pas de se réveiller. Elle ignorait qu'il avait finalement refusé le traitement. Elle le contempla un long moment, et des larmes perlaient au bord de ses cils. Elle avança doucement au bord du lit.

Willie rêvait. Il avait eu des difficultés à trouver le sommeil, car la douleur au bras était lancinante. Dans sa demi-somnolence, il entendit la voix de Tori, qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle disait : « Merci, Willie. Merci pour tout. » Une main douce lui frôla les cheveux et il sentit un baiser déposé sur son front. Il lui sembla qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue. La voix dit encore : « Je t'aime », dans un souffle à peine audible. Willie, dans son rêve, regarda autour de lui, mais il était absolument seul. « Tori ? » appela-t-il. Il n'y avait personne. Il s'efforça de se réveiller, de s'arracher à cette paralysante inconscience.

- « Tori ? » répéta-t-il, à voix haute, en ouvrant les yeux.

Mais sa chambre était absolument vide. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Willie porta la main à sa joue et trouva la trace humide d'une larme, sauf que ses yeux étaient parfaitement secs. « Ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était là. Elle m'a embrassé sur le front, et elle a dit... Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait. » Willie ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. « Je l'ai entendu parce que je voulais l'entendre. Il est impossible qu'elle m'aime. » La porte s'ouvrit et Willie tourna la tête avec espoir. A sa grande surprise, il reconnut Michelle.

- « Je ne te réveille pas ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Mais que fais-tu là ?

- C'est ta voisine d'en face qui m'a dit où te trouver. J'étais folle d'inquiétude de ne pas te voir rentrer, hier soir.

- Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous !

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas me passer de toi. »

Michelle s'assit près de lui. Son regard débordait d'amour, et elle lui annonça qu'elle ne le quitterait plus jusqu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Willie la pria plusieurs fois de partir, mais en vain. Il espérait la visite de Tori, pour la questionner. Pour lui demander quoi ? Si elle lui avait dit « je t'aime » ? Avec Michelle à proximité, Tori n'avouerait rien. Willie se demanda comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans une situation aussi stupide. C'était Tori qu'il aurait aimé voir à son chevet, pas Michelle. Mais Michelle le couvait du regard et Tori ne se montrait pas. En revanche, il reçut la visite de plusieurs membres de la NASA. Tori avait répandu la nouvelle que Willie avait été blessé en la protégeant, et ceux qui rendaient visite à Richard Spandau faisaient un détour à l'étage en-dessous pour le féliciter chaleureusement de son courage. Willie sentit que sa cote de popularité remontait, grâce à Tori.

Willie reçut l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital dans l'après-midi, escorté par Michelle. Le commandant de la base lui conseilla de rester chez lui, le temps que sa blessure cicatrise. Il reçut la visite des autres pilotes, qui s'acquittaient envers lui de toutes leurs dettes de courtoisie. Michelle était toujours suspendue à ses basques, et les autres semblaient la considérer comme sa petite amie officielle. Willie hésitait à la renvoyer brutalement, car elle lui manifestait tellement de dévouement. Les jours s'écoulaient, et il n'avait toujours pas revu Tori. Un soir, à sa grande surprise, Richard Spandau vint sonner chez lui, suivi par Tori. Le général le remercia vivement d'avoir sauvé la vie de sa fille.

- « Je n'ai fait que mon devoir d'officier », assura Willie avec flegme, en regardant Tori du coin de l'oeil, mais elle se tenait en retrait, muette.

Cette réponse plut au général Spandau, qui le regarda avec faveur.

- « Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec nous, demain soir ? En toute simplicité. L'uniforme se sera pas de rigueur.

- J'en serais ravi. J'espère que Tori n'a pas été trop secouée par l'incident, dit-il en la fixant.

- Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air, répondit le général en regardant sa fille avec affection. A propos, elle m'a bien recommandé de ne pas oublier d'inviter également votre fiancée. Elle sera la bienvenue.

- Ma fiancée ? dit Willie, stupéfait, pâlissant.

- Oui. Vous savez bien que la NASA incite ses membres à fonder un foyer solide. C'est la meilleure garantie d'un équilibre mental pour les pilotes. Je vous félicite d'avoir trouvé celle qui vous convient, alors n'hésitez pas à nous la présenter ! »

Willie fixa éperdument Tori, cherchant à deviner ses pensées. Elle détourna les yeux. « Tori, regarde-moi, supplia-t-il intérieurement. Etais-tu vraiment près de moi, ce matin-là ? » En voyant son attitude renfermée, il en doutait de plus en plus. Tori s'éloignait de lui, se retirait de sa vie, alors que Michelle s'incrustait de plus en plus. Willie était furieux de cette évolution, il lui fallait réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Willie reprit son travail. Les conditions n'étaient plus aussi dures, car plusieurs pilotes se montraient amicaux à son égard. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi malheureux ? Il tenta d'approcher Tori, mais il ne réussissait pas à la voir seule, car elle se tenait volontairement à l'écart. Lors d'une tentative pour l'inviter à sortir avec lui, Tori répondit en souriant :

« Je ne veux pas être une source de conflit avec ta copine. »

Mais quand Willie essaya de lui expliquer que Michelle n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, elle l'arrêta fermement.

-« Il n'est pas question que je me mêle de ta vie privée. »

Une discrétion qui était surtout un moyen de le rejeter. Willie se résolut à clarifier son existence. Il s'en voulait de peiner Michelle, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Ils ne s étaient pas revus depuis plusieurs jours, et elle avait déjà pressenti la rupture. Elle la prit mal, cependant, mais il la connaissait assez pour se douter qu'elle passerait vite à autre chose. Il se sentit plus libre après cette conversation et décida de parler enfin à Tori. Il devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il ne laisserait pas s'écouler un jour de plus dans cette incertitude.

C'était samedi soir. Willie prit son courage à deux mains et alla sonner chez les Spandau. Richard Spandau ouvrit la porte.

-« Oui, capitaine Sharp ?

-Pardon de vous déranger. Je voudrais parler à Tori.

-Je suis navré, elle est sortie. »

Willie laissa paraître sa déception, puis eut une inspiration :

-« Vous allez trouver ça stupide, mais j'aurais besoin d'un conseil... en matière de femme. »

Le général eut un sourire indulgent. Il appréciait Sharp depuis qu'il avait secouru sa fille, et croyait en leur amitié sincère.

-« Un petit problème avec votre fiancée ? Bon, vous connaissez la Tour Morris, au centre ? Au seizième étage, il y a une salle de réception. Une amie de Tori y fête son mariage.

-Merci, mon général. »

Willie se rendit en ville. Il ne se laisserait arrêter par personne, ce soir. Il parlerait à Tori. Il voulait savoir.

Il débarqua en pleine réception nuptiale. Il n'était pas en costume et se fit rapidement remarquer. Il chercha Tori des yeux mais ne la vit nulle part. Le marié s'approcha :

-« Puis-je vous aider ? Vous vous êtes perdu ?

-Pardonnez-moi d'arriver sans invitation. Je cherche Tori Spandau. C'est urgent. »

Le marié scruta à son tour la salle.

-« Curieux... Je ne la trouve pas. Attendez. »

Il alla s'entretenir avec sa jeune épouse, éblouissante dans sa robe de mariée traditionnelle. Willie reconnut Alison.

-« Bonsoir, Willie, dit-elle avec surprise. J'avais proposé à Tori de vous amener, mais elle m'a dit que vous étiez en froid, dernièrement.

-C'est exact, et je veux justement que cela cesse le plus rapidement possible. Mais j'ignorais que c'était votre mariage, ce soir. Je vous prie de pardonner mon intrusion.

-Cela ne fait rien. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de vous voir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait prendre l'air. Vous la trouverez sûrement sur le toit.

-Merci infiniment. »

Willie bondit jusqu'à l'ascenceur et appuya sur le dernier étage. Il sentait la tension l'envahir, la même qu'il ressentait en entrant dans son cockpit. Il avait l'impression que sa vie allait se jouer en quelques minutes, comme lors d'une mission. La Tour Morris était couronnée d'une terrasse qui donnait sur le centre de Houston. La nuit était douce et plusieurs couples admiraient la vue. Willie chercha Tori quelques instants avant de l'apercevoir, seule, appuyée au rebord de pierre. Il s'avança vers elle et ne l'appela que lorsqu'il fut juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna et parut très étonnée.

-« Ton père m'a dit où te trouver », dit Willie, devançant la question.

Elle le regardait en silence, et lui ne trouvait pas les mots. Ils étaient face-à-face, et leur manque de communication les paralysait, les empêchait de franchir tout ce qui les séparait. Willie fut traversé par le doute. La pensée le traversa qu'il avait inventé de toutes pièces des sentiments entre Tori et lui, que rien de tout ça n'existait, qu'il allait au-devant d'un échec cinglant. Mais il se rappela aussi qu'il avait beaucoup souffert, les mois passés, et que jamais il ne revivrait ça.

-« Je suis venu te dire... »

Elle le regardait toujours, mais un léger sourire entrouvrit ses lèvres et la fit paraître moins sévère. Il considéra son visage expressif, ses yeux profonds, et trouva la force.

-« Je suis venu te dire que tout est fini entre Michelle et moi, que ça n'a jamais été sérieux...

-Cela ne me regarde pas, rétorqua spontanément Tori, avec un mouvement de recul.

-Si, ça te regarde. Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai fait que des erreurs, ces derniers temps et que je le regrette. Il y a eu beaucoup de malentendus entre nous et il faut que ça cesse. »

Tori semblait très embarrassée. Elle s'efforça de sourire à nouveau.

-« Nous pouvons rester amis, quoi que tu fasses de ta vie privée.

-Je veux rester ton ami, quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Elle eut un mouvement de la nuque pour cacher son visage derrière ses longs cheveux et il devina qu'elle rougissait. Il attachait sur elle son expression concentrée et ardente, toujours un peu troublante.

-« Moi aussi, je voulais te dire... » commença-t-elle avec gêne.

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur et elle sourit.

-« Je ne t'ai pas réellement remercié de m'avoir sauvée la vie, il y a deux semaines. J'espère que tu ne me crois pas ingrate... »

Il fit un geste de protestation, mais elle l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

-« Laisse-moi finir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Non seulement tu aurais pu être tué, mais même une blessure aurait pu briser ta carrière. Je sais que tu as agi par devoir, mais je ne t'ai pas remercié comme j'aurais dû, du fond du coeur ».

Tori attachait sur lui un regard de reconnaissance fervente. Willie eut un éblouissement... Il baissa à demi les paupières pour cacher les trop chaudes lueurs de son regard et dit avec calme :

-« Je n'ai pas agi par devoir. Je voulais te protéger, parce que je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et je crois que tu m'as déjà remercié. »

Elle le fixa sans comprendre. Willie continua :

-« J'ai passé une nuit à l'hôpital, après avoir reçu la balle. Vers le matin, j'ai fait un curieux rêve. Tu étais là, tu t'es penchée sur moi. »

Il observait sa réaction. Elle avait l'air à la fois étonnée et effrayée. Elle retira vivement sa main. Willie poursuivit, d'une voix un peu basse où passait un accent passionné :

-« Tu m'as embrassé sur le front et tu as dit quelque chose. Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve. Tu étais vraiment là. Que m'as-tu dit ce matin-là, Tori ? Je veux l'entendre de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu as rêvé. »

Elle voulut s'éloigner mais Willie la saisit par le poignet qu'il serra sans lui faire mal.

-« Je ne te laisserai pas partir, dit-il doucement. J'ai besoin de savoir. Tori, réponds-moi, je t'en prie. »

Elle avait la gorge serrée et elle ne pouvait plus articuler le moindre son. Elle voulait s'enfuir, mais il l'en empêchait. Elle le regarda, éperdue. Il lui sourit tendrement. Il savait, à présent.

-« Non, ne dis rien. Je sais, Tori, je sais... »

Il l'attira dans ses bras et l'étreignit fortement. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il la tint serrée dans ses bras de longues minutes, savourant son bonheur. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle abdiquait toute résistance, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Leur baiser très tendre alluma quelque chose en Willie, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Un souffle puissant le traversa et le fit vibrer. Il lui sembla qu'il brûlait et crépitait, soulevé par une ivresse irrépressible. A grand peine, il se détacha de Tori. Il vit que son visage reflétait le même trouble et la même passion. Tori s'efforça de retrouver son calme, alors qu'elle était encore profondément bouleversée. Ils échangèrent un sourire, un regard où passa toute leur amoureuse émotion. Willie eut peur d'être submergé par le désir. Les mots brûlants, les mots de passion qu'il n'avait jamais adressés à aucune femme, montaient à ses lèvres. Une ivresse inconnue l'envahissait. Il murmura :

-« Je t'attendrai demain, à trois heures, devant le Center Plaza. Nous irons nous balader, tous les deux. »

Tori acquiesça et le suivit des yeux, alors qu'il quittait la terrasse. Il se retourna pour la regarder encore avant que l'ascenceur ne se referme. Il voyait son visage lumineux, ses yeux éclairés par une flamme intérieure, et il pensa : « Nous sommes ensemble. Enfin. »

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Tori Spandau avait toujours eu une nature un peu mystérieuse, à la fois réservée et ardente. Elle avait été une enfant très gaie, mais à dater de la mort de sa mère, elle parut avoir mûri de plusieurs années. Ses grands yeux reflétaient une mélancolie pensive et une gravité au-dessus de son âge. Elle avait même perdu toute spontanéité en venant vivre à Houston. Elle était adolescente quand son père, pilote, avait été engagé à la NASA. Très sensible aux atmosphères, habituée à observer les gens, elle prit rapidement conscience des intrigues et des faux-semblants qui régissaient ce milieu. Elle vit les sourires hypocrites des apprentis astronautes, qui cachaient mal leur ambition et leur volonté d'écraser les autres. Elle vit son père souffrir des manœuvres de ses collègues, et fut bientôt très désenchantée sur la NASA.

Cependant, elle se passionnait pour l'espace et croyait profondément à la légitimité des découvertes spatiales. Elle voulait contribuer aux avancées scientifiques. Un jour, en revenant du lycée, elle annonça à son père qu'elle vouerait sa vie à l'espace. Il en fut ravi : « Nous servirons la même cause. Moi qui croyais que tu détestais la NASA ! » Tori ne lui avoua jamais que, au fond de son cœur, elle détestait en effet la NASA, ou plutôt le comportement de certains de ses membres.

Richard Spandau, après deux vols vers Mars, devint un héros pour la nation toute entière. La NASA l'aima pour sa gloire et sa réussite, et une partie de ces sentiments rejaillit sur Tori. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille découvrit que tout le monde lui témoignait affection et considération. Elle n'avait rien fait pour ça, alors elle conserva son cynisme et son sens critique envers le milieu où elle vivait. Elle mettait cependant une attention toute particulière à ce que personne ne devine ses sentiments intimes. Les membres de la NASA ne la connaissaient pas telle qu'elle était. Ses vrais amis n'appartenaient pas à ce milieu. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle souffrait, au fond de son cœur, d'isolement et d'incompréhension. Richard Spandau prit sa retraite d'astronaute, avec le grade de général de l'U.S. Air Force, et devint directeur des vols, avec la lourde responsabilité de nommer les pilotes aux missions spatiales. Une plaisanterie courante, à la NASA, disait que tous les pilotes reversaient tous les mois à Spandau un pourcentage de leurs salaires, ce qui expliquait son aisance financière !

Tori termina ses études supérieures et fut recrutée à la NASA. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était pour ses compétences ou sa filiation. Mais elle avait atteint son but. Elle avait vingt-six ans, elle était jolie et son intelligence admirée, mais elle restait célibataire. Toutes ses histoires s'étaient soldées par une rupture. Son père se demandait parfois pourquoi, mais n'abordait jamais ce sujet avec sa fille. Il regrettait alors qu'elle n'ait plus de mère. Tori gardait jalousement sa vie privée sous le sceau du secret. Elle savait qu'elle portait une large part de responsabilité dans ses échecs successifs. Elle contrôlait l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle-même et elle contrôlait aussi ses sentiments. Elle choisissait celui à qui elle se donnait, mais jamais elle ne se livrait complètement. Elle crut qu'elle était ainsi faite, que jamais elle ne connaîtrait les tourments de la passion la plus ardente, et c'était aussi bien. Avec sa lucidité habituelle, elle était désenchantée sur elle-même et savait que ses airs sérieux dissimulaient ses défauts les plus ancrés : rancune, ambition, cynisme... Elle n'était ni si calme, ni si sage qu'elle voulait bien le montrer.

Lors de la crise qui frappa la NASA pendant le douloureux épisode de Helios III, Tori reçut l'aide de deux hommes en particulier, l'ingénieur Julian Aron et l'astronaute Ken Martin. Elle sentit instinctivement qu'elle plaisait aux deux. Julian avait son âge, il était apprécié pour son flegme et ses compétences scientifiques. Ken avait dix ans de plus qu'elle, il était très introverti, et il était marié. Cependant, c'est vers lui que Tori était le plus attirée. Ils commencèrent à se voir souvent, en amis, et prirent conscience de leurs nombreux points communs. Ken avait souffert lui aussi par la NASA : à l'époque, on ne recrutait que des pilotes mariés, et Ken avait dû se résoudre à épouser rapidement une jeune femme de son entourage. Leur couple ne s'entendait plus depuis longtemps, c'était de notoriété publique, mais Ken s'acharnait à sauver les apparences. Il fut ensuite très affecté par l'annulation de sa nomination à la mission Helios III, à quelques jours du départ, sur un motif médical. Il était profondément malheureux lorsque Tori se trouva sur sa route. Il trouve auprès d'elle réconfort et encouragements. Tori savait que la NASA les observait avec attention et qu'une liaison entre eux ne serait pas tolérée. Elle eut un moment de révolte contre les règles imposées par la toute puissante entreprise, et décida de la manipuler comme l'entreprise elle-même savait si bien le faire. Tori encouragea les avances de Julian Aron, le parfait ingénieur si estimé par tous, et ils commencèrent une relation, avec l'approbation générale. A l'insu de tous, elle entama parallèlement une liaison avec Ken Martin.

Ce fut la pire période de sa vie. Son cœur n'était pas aussi endurci qu'elle le croyait, et elle souffrit beaucoup de cette double vie. Elle aimait Ken, autant qu'il était possible d'aimer à cette nature méfiante. Ils se voyaient en cachette, et Ken reconnaissait lui aussi que cela n'aurait pas suffi à les protéger d'une indiscrétion s'il n'y avait eu un paravent supplémentaire en la personne de Julian. Cependant, si Ken se justifiait sans peine de son infidélité, il supportait difficilement que Tori lui soit infidèle également. Il voyait qu'elle était forte, déterminée et machiavélique, et cela l'effrayait quelque peu. Il l'aimait passionnément, exclusivement, se disait prêt à divorcer, mais Tori refusait : elle savait qu'il briserait sa carrière. Elle-même vivait mal cette situation inextricable et elle avait honte de sa conduite avec Julian. L'ingénieur l'aimait, lui aussi, il était persuadé qu'elle partageait ses sentiments et il voulait l'épouser.

Après deux ans de liaison passionnée, faite de disputes orageuses et de réconciliations ardentes, Tori prit son courage à deux mains et mit un terme à sa relation avec Ken. Tous les deux en souffrirent, mais personne ne soupçonna jamais ce qui s'était passé entre eux, car ils cachèrent leur séparation aussi bien qu'ils avaient caché leur amour. Tori dut aussitôt faire face à un autre problème : que faire de sa relation avec Julian ? Il était attentionné, sérieux, mais également très ennuyeux, et Tori n'était pas amoureuse. Elle voulait rompre également, elle n'avait plus envie de rester avec lui, mais elle se sentait si malheureuse et si fragile après sa rupture avec Ken qu'elle redoutait de se retrouver seule. Elle poursuivit cette relation, qui lui devenait de plus en plus pesante : Julian la pressait de s'engager. Tori répondait qu'elle avait besoin de temps et qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter son père, mais elle savait que cette situation ne pourrait s'éterniser.

Elle rencontra Willie Sharp, la nouvelle recrue. Il était célibataire et il s'installait seul dans sa maison, ce qui faisait déjà parler certains membres de la NASA. Seuls deux astronautes étaient entrés célibataires : Cole Swidon, qui était arrivé avec sa petite amie et l'avait finalement épousée ; et Alan Graves, qui s'était fait remarquer par sa propension à multiplier les conquêtes. Tout le monde se promettait de surveiller le nouveau venu. « Le pauvre garçon ne sait pas où il met les pieds », se dit Tori et elle se sentit elle aussi disposée à l'observer. Elle sentit plus d'une fois sur elle le regard énigmatique des yeux bleus de Willie Sharp, et l'attention avec laquelle il la considérait. Mais comme il lui parlait peu, elle douta de l'impression qu'elle produisait. Julian, par sa jalousie, les épouses des astronautes, par leurs commérages, la convainquirent qu'il s'intéressait effectivement à elle. Or, Willie lui plaisait. C'était un sentiment un peu vague, qui se serait évanoui s'il n'avait pas été encouragé. Tori, avec un brin d'égoïsme, pensa qu'elle tenait sa solution : quitter Julian après Ken, tourner la page des deux dernières années, s'absorber tout de suite dans une nouvelle histoire qui lui permettra de ne pas être seule. Son orgueil lui montrait le prestige de la conquête : elle songeait qu'il serait intéressant d'émouvoir cet homme si différent de tous ceux connus par elle jusqu'ici, de faire fondre cette sorte de glace dont il s'enveloppait, de voir ces yeux si beaux, bleus et profonds, s'éclairer de lueurs amoureuses.

Elle rompit avec Julian, mais garda Willie à distance. Elle savait qu'il avait des difficultés à s'intégrer et que les autres pilotes lui reprochaient déjà ses attentions envers elle. Elle avait décidé de se rapprocher de lui à pas prudents, en jouant les amies. C'était sa stratégie habituelle, qui lui permettait de ne pas être taxée de coquetterie, et elle y excellait. Mais cette fois, elle fut prise à son propre piège : elle prit conscience que Willie vivait réellement des moments pénibles et elle fut prise de pitié, de ce même sentiment de compassion qui l'avait conduite dans les bras de Ken Martin. Richard Spandau, ignorant que sa fille en était indirectement la cause, lui parlait souvent de l'ambiance délétère qui régnait parmi les pilotes. Le capitaine Sharp était orgueilleux et irascible, se renfermait sur lui-même, ne s'entendait avec personne, « une erreur de recrutement », jugeait le directeur des vols. Tori protestait : « C'est juste temporaire. Tu dis toi-même que c'est un excellent pilote. Il va s'adapter, tu verras. » Elle se sentait pleine de sympathie pour lui, car il était rejeté par la NASA qu'elle détestait. Elle lui apporta sincèrement son soutien. Comme pour Willie, cette amitié lui fut très douce et lui apporta beaucoup. Elle hésitait à briser ce lien en lui montrant qu'elle attendait autre chose de lui.

Des deux incidents qui contribuèrent à les séparer, Tori reconnaissait loyalement en porter la responsabilité. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser circonvenir par Ryan, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais il lui avait dit ce qu'elle redoutait d'entendre, que Willie se moquait d'elle en secret, et elle avait tout de suite accordé du crédit à ces paroles pleines de fiel. Leur refroidissement momentané aurait pu être évité si elle avait eu plus de confiance en Willie et si elle lui avait parlé des agissements de son « ami ». Le second incident fut l'intervention de Massimo Cerva. Tori avait espéré rendre Willie jaloux, l'inciter à se dévoiler ; elle afficha pour l'Italien un intérêt qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Elle fut surprise et déçue par la violence de la réaction de Willie. Elle fut blessée par les accusations qu'il lui jeta au visage et son orgueil l'empêcha d'arranger les choses. Tori Spandau était parfois singulièrement dépourvue de la finesse qu'elle se flattait de posséder.

Une fois sa colère passée, Tori réalisa l'ampleur des dégâts. Tout semblait terminé entre elle et Willie, même leur amitié. Willie ne lui adressait plus la parole et multipliait les conquêtes, ce dont il s'était abstenu du temps de leur relation. « J'ai tout gâché, se dit-elle, c'est fini. » Elle souffrait et se le reprochait : elle voulait que Willie soit une solution, pas un problème. Lorsqu'il vint l'aider, à la suite du malaise de son père, elle ne se fit aucune illusion : il aurait agi de même avec n'importe lequel de ses voisins. Elle fut cependant sensible à sa gentillesse, qui lui fit sentir plus cruellement ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle fut profondément bouleversée lorsqu'il lui sauva la vie, au péril de la sienne. Pour la première fois, elle s'avoua qu'elle était amoureuse, mais à quoi bon ? Il avait une petite amie, et celle-ci durait un peu plus que les autres. Il ne pensait plus à elle. La seule fois où elle laissa parler son coeur, elle croyait Willie profondément endormi, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais osé. Les jours suivants furent mélancoliques : elle distrayait sa peine en se consacrant à son père convalescent et en travaillant d'arrache-pied, mais elle avait perdu tout espoir d'être heureuse. Quelle stupidité de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt aux avances de l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Quel orgueil insensé l'avait poussée à vouloir le conquérir durablement par la patience, au lieu de profiter de ses sentiments tant qu'ils existaient ! Le mariage de son amie Alison fut une occasion de sortir et de repousser son chagrin, mais elle n'était guère d'humeur à faire la fête ; elle alla s'isoler un moment sur le toit... quand Willie l'appela soudain.

Tori se rendit au rendez-vous fixé par Willie. Il était déjà là, et son regard s'éclaira en la voyant. Il n'avait que peu dormi, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, en proie à une joie profonde et à un désir violent. Cette fièvre, toutefois, ne laissa pas de traces sur son visage le lendemain, sauf un air heureux qui ne le quittait pas. Dès que Tori l'eut rejoint, il lui prit aussitôt la main et l'entraîna dans le parc. Ils marchèrent dans les allées, côte à côte, s'arrêtant souvent pour se contempler, comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas encore. Puis ils s'assirent dans l'herbe. Il faisait beau et il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux.

- « Comment va ton père ? demanda Willie.

- Mieux. Il travaillait trop, entre son poste et ses recherches scientifiques. Il m'a promis de mettre ses recherches entre parenthèse jusqu'à sa retraite.

- Tu le crois ?

- Je surveille », dit-elle avec une moue dubitative.

Willie se mit à rire et couvra la jeune femme d'un regard ardent où se lisait son affection et son respect.

- « J'ai toujours trouvé admirable ton dévouement pour lui. Pour une fille de ton âge, ce n'est pas toujours très drôle.

- Pauvre papa ! Il m'a élevée et m'a toujours soutenue quand j'ai eu l'idée baroque d'être le seul contrôleur féminin de la NASA ! Il est tout naturel que je m'occupe de lui.

- Quand tu étais adolescente, tu n'as jamais eu peur qu'il ne revienne pas de mission ? Quand on est le seul responsable d'une enfant, faire un métier aussi dangereux...

- Nous en parlions parfois. Il culpabilisait un peu, mais je lui ai promis que je serai forte quoi qu'il arrive. Toutes les familles d'astronautes connaissent les risques. »

Tori parlait avec gravité. Puis, comme souvent, la gaieté l'emporta et elle ajouta en souriant :

- « Depuis son atterrissage sur Mars, qui a fait de lui un héros, papa a prévu pour lui de belles funérailles militaires à Arlington, avec drapeau sur le cercueil, ministre de la Défense, vieux copains bardés de décorations, salve d'artillerie, etc. »

Ils rirent de concert. Willie tendit la main et joua avec les douces mèches mordorées qui auréolaient le front blanc.

- « Pourquoi es-tu venu me retrouver hier soir ? demanda Tori à brûle-pourpoint. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

- J'ai réalisé que je faisais n'importe quoi depuis des semaines, et que je devais rattraper mes bêtises. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ces derniers temps.

- Toi aussi, Willie », dit-elle doucement.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et, la prenant par la taille, la fit basculer au-dessus de lui.

- « Cela fait très longtemps que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, comme ça. Mais j'avais peur de casser quelque chose. Tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu, Tori. J'ai beaucoup hésité.

- Oh mon Dieu... » murmura Tori.

Il la regarda, interrogateur.

- « C'était pareil pour moi, avoua-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Alors nous nous sommes faits du mal pour rien ?

- Pire que des adolescents ! »

Ils rirent et Willie l'embrassa longuement, intensément, forçant ses lèvres à s'ouvrir. Il la renversa sur l'herbe et murmura à son oreille :

- « Sais-tu depuis quand je brûle de désir pour toi ? Depuis que je t'ai vue. »

Tori eut l'air incrédule. Il l'embrassa encore, et la caressa à travers ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il glissa la main sous sa jupe, elle le repoussa doucement.

- « Du calme ! Nous sommes dans un lieu public, ici. »

Mais elle riait. Elle le regarda avec amusement et lui annonça qu'elle ne cédait jamais le premier jour. Ni même le deuxième.

- « Tu veux que je repasse dans trois jours ? » dit Willie, flegmatique.

Ils rirent de nouveau. Tori s'allongea à côté de lui et il l'entoura de ses bras. Il sentit qu'il glissait dans une somnolence confortable et essaya de se ressaisir. Tori lui caressa la joue.

- « Dors, Willie. »

Elle le regarda dormir avec tendresse. En se réveillant, il songea que c'était la première fois qu'il s'endormait à un premier rendez-vous et que n'importe quelle autre femme serait vexée. Mais Tori était d'une autre trempe. Il repensa à tous les moments passés ensemble, à sa gaieté, à son caractère entier, à sa générosité, et il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. En ouvrant les yeux, il lui murmura : « Je t'aime. » Elle l'embrassa sans répondre, et il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu. Ils se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi. Tori lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant tout de suite. Willie promit d'être discret. Il la suivit des yeux quand elle s'éloigna ; il avait déjà un sentiment de manque.

Le lendemain, Willie se rendit au centre spatial. Il trouva Tori en salle de simulation, où les ingénieurs et les astronautes préparaient la prochaine mission. Willie eut un pincement au coeur en la voyant assise à côté de Julian Aron, mais il se morigéna. C'était pour Julian que la situation serait difficile quand il saurait. A la première interruption, Tori vint rejoindre Willie avec un sourire. Il lui tint la porte et ils partirent ensemble, sous les yeux attentifs des personnes présentes.

- « C'est de nouveau la lune de miel ? interrogea l'ingénieur Frederick Lytton.

- Ils sont juste copains, répondit Julian avec une fausse indifférence.

- Tu sais ce que je crois ? Que ce type lui tourne autour par ambition, pour être nommé astronaute.

- Si c'est vrai, je lui casserais la gueule moi-même, jura Julian.

- Quelqu'un devrait mettre Richard Spandau au courant... et en garde, par la même occasion. »

Willie aurait souhaité passer la soirée avec Tori, mais elle avait d'autres projets, une soirée mondaine prévue de longue date. Elle lui promit de réorganiser sa vie pour lui laisser plus de place. Le surlendemain, il l'invita au cinéma.

- « A condition que tu sois sage », avait répondu Tori avec un sourire moqueur.

Et cela lui était en effet difficile de rester sage. Il laissait ses yeux errer sur sa bouche, sur l'échancrure de la robe, se retenait de la toucher à chaque seconde. Il la regarda bien davantage que le film. Lorsqu'il la ramena, elle sortit prestement de la voiture avant qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste.

- « Je te fais peur ? dit-il, dépité.

- Absolument », répondit-elle en riant.

Et elle lui effleura les lèvres avant de bondir sur son perron, à l'abri.

Willie rentra à regret, et alla se coucher. Mais il était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Son désir n'était pas que physique, c'était également un grand manque affectif. Tori, dans sa chambre, fixait le plafond. Elle non plus ne réussissait pas à s'endormir. Elle était décidément plus faible qu'elle ne le croyait. Soudain, elle se releva et se rhabilla prestement. Elle sortit dans la rue et s'assura que les fenêtres des maisons voisines étaient sombres. Elle traversa et frappa à la porte de Willie. Il ouvrit rapidement.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Willie la saisit aux épaules et l'attira à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils s'embrassèrent avec furie. Sans lui parler, Willie lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il fit glisser la robe, les sous-vêtements et étendit la jeune femme sur le lit. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se déshabilla et la rejoignit. Ils firent l'amour avec tendresse et violence, douceur et passion. Tori se blottit contre lui après qu'il fut retombé sur son oreiller avec un soupir rauque. Ils dormirent très peu, préférant profiter de leur intimité toute neuve. Les confidences les amenèrent naturellement à parler de la NASA.

- « Je veux être astronaute, redit Willie avec intensité. Cela me fait mal au coeur de voir ceux qui portent le badge des missions.

- Ton tour viendra, j'en suis sûre. En attendant, il faut que tu te blindes. Le temps s'arrête, ici, quand les nôtres sont là-haut. Ils ne tournent pas autour de la Terre, c'est elle qui tourne autour d'eux. Et je sais que c'est très dur pour ceux qui restent.

- Tu sais toujours ce que pensent les pilotes ?

- Mon père était pilote, certaines de mes connaissances le sont également. Ils me parlent souvent de ce qu'ils ressentent, et je me sers de leur expérience pour être un bon ingénieur.

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'aller là-haut ?

- Chacun sa place. La mienne est ici. »

Tori considéra le profil tendu de Willie et lui dit :

- « Tu réussiras. J'en suis sûre. »

Au petit matin, Tori déclara qu'elle devait partir. Willie tenta de la retenir, mais elle ne céda pas. Elle pensait qu'ils ne pourraient évidemment pas garder leur liaison secrète très longtemps, et elle redoutait instinctivement les conséquences. Cependant, plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne s'avise de leurs relations. Leur histoire se développa paisiblement, à l'abri des commentaires. En public, ils se comportaient comme de bons camarades. Ils ne parlaient plus de leurs sentiments, ils semblaient s'être tout dit. Willie, particulièrement, bannissait de ses propos tout ce qui aurait pu montrer l'empire de Tori sur sa vie, comme s'il en redoutait l'exposition. Il était assez lucide pour savoir ce que Tori représentait pour lui : il était amoureux fou, pour la première fois. Il ne pensait pas à l'avenir et se contentait de vivre pleinement son bonheur.

Puis quelqu'un vit quelque chose, malgré leur discrétion. La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Un matin, Willie fut accueilli à la base par des regards méprisants. Quelqu'un lui lança :

- « Alors, tu as réussi ? »

Willie ne réalisa pas tout de suite, et l'autre insista :

- « Que les choses soient bien claires. Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec elle que tu vas améliorer ta carrière. »

Willie pâlit mais ne répondit pas. Il voulut passer son chemin mais fut séchement stoppé une seconde fois.

- « Personne ici ne te laissera te servir d'elle.»

Willie comprit que ses ennuis venaient de recommencer. Lorsqu'il retrouva Tori, elle avait l'air soucieux. Elle avoua qu'elle aussi avait entendu des insinuations toute la journée.

- « C'est ce que je craignais. C'est pour cela que je voulais être discrète.

- Cela leur passera.

- Je l'espère. Mais je sais que tout le monde m'aime bien. J'ai peur pour toi.

- Tori... J'espère que tu ne crois pas ce qu'ils insinuent ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que je serais avec toi par ambition.

- Bien sûr que non. »

Elle l'embrassa délicatement et sourit avec tristesse. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- « Il faut s'accrocher, ça ira mieux bientôt. Au moins, nous n'avons plus à nous cacher. »

Les jours passèrent et la situation empira. Willie se sentit rejeté comme jamais auparavant. Il était insulté et humilié quotidiennement. Il se retenait de répondre par la violence, pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Le plus triste, à ses yeux, était que les autres croyaient sincèrement agir pour protéger Tori. Il essayait de discuter mais se heurtait à un mur. Comment les convaincre de sa sincérité ? Tori rencontrait le même problème. Elle était sans cesse abordée par ses amis ingénieurs ou les épouses des astronautes, tous débordants de bonne volonté, qui voulaient paternellement la mettre en garde contre, disaient-ils, « la manipulation » à laquelle se livrait Willie Sharp. Tori avait beau les assurer qu'il n'en était rien, ils n'en démordaient pas. Elle eut peur que sa liaison avec Willie n'en souffre et sentit sa rage augmenter contre la NASA.

Contrairement à la croyance qui les déclare seuls au monde, les amoureux ont besoin d'approbation autour d'eux. Le refus général de leur liaison affecta cruellement Tori et Willie. Tous deux, sans en parler, redoutaient que leurs carrières au sein de la NASA soient fortement compromises. Tori commença à penser qu'elle entravait, bien malgré elle, l'intégration de Willie et son épanouissement professionnel. Lorsque son père lui en parla, un soir, elle comprit qu'elle prévoyait ce moment depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Richard Spandau lui fit part de la peine qu'il ressentait à la voir prise au piège dans une telle situation.

- « Papa, c'est ma vie privée.

- Au sein de la NASA, il n'y a plus vraiment de vie privée, répliqua son père, confirmant ce qu'elle pensait depuis toujours. Tu es une fille intelligente, tu aurais dû voir qu'il se servait de toi... Ne m'interromps pas. Tout le monde est très ennuyé pour toi.

- Papa, je t'assure que tu te trompes, et que tout le monde se trompe ! Je connais Willie Sharp bien mieux que que tous les autres !

- Il s'est fait détester de tous en un temps record.

- Personne ici n'a fait le moindre effort pour le comprendre, parce qu'il ne sort pas du même moule. Il a été mon ami très longtemps, je sais ce qu'il a traversé, ce qu'il traverse encore, et ce n'est pas une page glorieuse de l'histoire de la NASA.

- Tu le connais vraiment ? Tu es sûre de lui à cent pour cent ? Il ne t'utilise pas par ambition ?

- Non.

- Alors voici le marché : tant que tu sortiras avec lui, jamais – jamais tu m'entends – il ne sera nommé à une mission. Il peut faire une croix définitive sur sa carrière. Il peut retourner à Fort Andrews piloter des avions de guerre. Mais s'il rompt avec toi, je promets qu'il sera dans l'équipage de réserve de Delta III. Il aura accès au simulateur et commencera sa vraie formation d'astronaute, avant d'être titulaire dans une mission future.

- Tu as perdu la tête ? dit Tori, le souffle coupé. Tu me fais du chantage ?

- Pas à toi, à lui. Parle-lui de ce marché et tu verras sa réaction. Moi, je suis convaincu qu'il se rendra compte de l'échec de ses calculs et qu'il te sacrifiera sans états d'âme. »

Tori sentait son coeur se glacer et une profonde douleur lui serrait la gorge. Elle se leva sans un mot de plus et quitta la pièce. Son père lui lança un regard chagriné. Il était sûr de faire ce qu'il fallait pour protéger sa fille. En tant que directeur des vols, un poste-clé, il avait toujours redouté le jour où un ambitieux sans scrupule tenterait d'utiliser sa propre fille. Ce jour était arrivé, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Tori passa une nuit atroce, à réfléchir et à chercher une solution. Elle en voulait à son père, mais savait qu'il était sincère dans son erreur. Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Tori se remémora toutes les fois où Willie lui avait fait part de ses rêves d'espace. Pouvait-elle lui demander d'y renoncer ? Non. Au fond, qu'était-elle pour lui ? Une histoire de plus, avant la suivante. Elle se refusait à croire qu'il se servait d'elle ; elle était persuadée qu'elle lui aurait plu même si son père n'avait pas été le tout puissant directeur des vols. Mais, en effet, il poursuivait son ambition d'être astronaute, ni plus ni moins que les autres pilotes. Devait-il en faire le sacrifice pour elle ? D'ailleurs, jamais elle ne pourrait le lui demander. Elle connaissait trop bien la réponse. Une seule fois, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, peut-être dans l'exaltation du moment, puis il avait repris son contrôle. Devait-il renoncer à tous ses espoirs pour une histoire de cinq semaines ?

Tori se leva, le matin venu, en ayant pris sa décision. Elle prépara le café de son père et lui annonça :

- « Je vais rompre avec Willie Sharp. Je ne lui parlerai pas de ce marché grotesque. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne, jamais. En contrepartie, je veux ta parole qu'il sera nommé dans le prochain équipage.

- Je ferai l'annonce cette semaine. Tu as ma parole. »

Tori se servit une tasse de café. Son père la regarda avec indulgence.

- « Je me réjouis que tu sois redevenue raisonnable. Tu as bien compris qu'il te préfèrerait sa carrière.

- Papa, tous les pilotes ici préfèrent leur carrière à leur femme. Si tu ne me crois pas, c'est qu'il y a longtemps que tu n'es plus astronaute.

- Chérie, je cherche à te protéger.

- Je sais. C'est bien le problème. »

Elle prit sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir. Richard Spandau avait les sourcils froncés.

- « Je crois que tu devrais quand même en discuter avec lui, au lieu de décider à sa place.

- Tu en as assez fait comme ça. Ne t'en mêle plus, s'il te plait. »

Elle quitta la maison. La douleur était toujours là, au fond d'elle. Elle téléphona à Willie pour lui fixer rendez-vous le jour même. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite. Willie la rejoignit dans un café et s'assit en face d'elle. Il remarqua ses traits altérés.

- « Tori, qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai deux nouvelles pour toi. La première, c'est que tu vas être nommé dans l'équipage de réserve de Delta III. »

Willie bondit de joie. Un premier pas vers l'espace, enfin !

- « Tu me promets que tu n'y es pour rien ? demanda-t-il en riant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas fait pression sur ton père ?

- Je te jure que non », répondit-elle avec une expression amère.

Il ne remarquait plus son air renfermé, concentré sur cette annonce inespérée. Tori garda le silence un instant, puis dit brusquement :

- « Tu ne me demandes pas quelle est la deuxième nouvelle ?

- Ah oui, je t'écoute.

- Je préfère que nous cessions de nous voir. »

Le sourire de Willie s'effaça instantanément de son visage.

- « Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il la regarda comme s'il ne la comprenait pas. Puis son visage se durcit. Elle avait un air inhabituel, mais elle était si calme ! Si calme, alors qu'elle venait en un instant de briser leur relation.

- « Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ? J'ai bien compris ?

- Tu as bien compris.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Oh, rien ! Si ça peut te rassurer, ça vient de moi. Entièrement de moi.

- Tu t'es levée ce matin en te disant que tu devais rompre avec moi ?

- Exactement. »

Willie ne comprit pas son sourire triste. La colère flamba brutalement dans ses yeux. Il agrippa Tori par le poignet et serra jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la douleur sur son visage. Il dit avec violence, alors que ses traits se crispaient :

- « C'est comme ça ? Tu me prends et après tu me jettes ?

- Tu as l'habitude de le faire en premier ? »

D'un coup sec, elle libéra son poignet et quitta le café, sans plus s'occuper de lui. Il resta assis, les yeux fixes. La douleur monta et le fit frissonner. Il ne se rendait pas compte que l'heure s'écoulait, il s'abîmait dans l'effondrement de son amour. De nouveau, il était jeté seul dans l'existence, après avoir entrevu le havre dont il rêvait.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Les astronautes de Delta II s'apprêtaient à partir. La veille du décollage, Richard Spandau rendit publique la liste des astronautes sélectionnées pour la mission suivante, Delta III. L'équipage serait commandé par Ken Martin, dont ce serait le dernier vol ; il prendrait ensuite une retraite bien méritée et deviendrait un des cadres techniques de la NASA. Il irait dans l'espace avec Matthew Law et Peter Jensen. L'équipage de réserve comprendrait Albert Gore, Daniel Bligh et Willie Sharp. Ce dernier accueillit sa nomination avec un visage fermé, qui étonna les autres pilotes. Cela n'avait même pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Certes, tout le monde savait que son histoire avec Tori Spandau était terminée, mais personne ne croyait qu'une histoire de cinq semaines pouvait sérieusement affecter le séducteur patenté qu'était Sharp. Puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Cap Kennedy où Delta II était sur le pas de tir. Toute activité sembla cesser à la NASA, hormis en salle de contrôle, où quatre équipes de dix ingénieurs se relayaient toutes les six heures.

Tori en faisait partie, et son père restait avec les grands pontes de la NASA, à proximité des écrans de surveillance. Les astronautes et les pilotes se réunissaient par petits groupes, pour discuter ou faire du sport ou jouer aux cartes. La vie quotidienne était suspendue jusqu'au retour de la navette. Pourtant, la mission n'était pas des plus palpitantes : les trois astronautes rejoignaient la station orbitale internationale et recueillaient les résultats d'expériences en cours, avant de repartir. La station était actuellement occupée par un Chinois, un Russe, un Français et un Italien. Les Américains ne feraient donc que passer.

Willie resta chez lui, le plus souvent allongé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il ne voulait pas sortir, pour ne pas passer devant les fenêtres de Tori. Il balançait entre rage, incompréhension et désillusion. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il s'était à ce point trompé sur elle. Comment avait-elle pu être merveilleuse pendant des mois, puis devenir si cruelle en un instant ? Elle lui avait apporté plus de bonheur en cinq semaines qu'il n'en avait eu durant toute sa vie, et elle avait tout réduit en miettes. Malgré lui, toutes les nuits, son corps réclamait celui de Tori.

Delta II revint sans encombres. La NASA enchaîna sur la préparation de Delta III et les astronautes entrèrent en formation accélérée. Willie faisait partie de l'équipage de réserve, et il y avait fort peu de chances pour qu'il parte cette fois dans l'espace. Mais, au cas où, il devait être prêt. L'équipage de réserve subissait le même entraînement que les titulaires, en présence des ingénieurs de la salle de contrôle, dans le simulateur. Willie voyait Tori quotidiennement, et sa souffrance devint intolérable. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne se parlaient quasiment jamais, mais ne pouvaient continuellement s'éviter. Tori était pâle et fixait obstinément sa console. Willie s'efforçait de ne penser qu'à sa mission. Ken Martin, commandant de l'équipage principal, assistait aux simulations. L'ingénieur au poste de Capcom dit au micro :

« Vous êtes distrait, Sharp. Ce n'est pas ce que je vous avais demandé. »

Willie s'excusa. Martin jeta un coup d'oeil à Tori qui, les lèvres serrées, gardait son impassibilité. A la fin de la séance, Tori posa ses écouteurs et partit rapidement. Ken, au lieu d'attendre les astronautes pour discuter avec eux de la mission, comme c'était la coutume, suivit la jeune femme. Il la prit par le bras.

- « Tori, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Mais oui, pourquoi ? » dit-elle avec un peu de lassitude.

Elle se dégagea et continua sa route. Ken eut l'air chagriné, mais il retourna en salle de simulation.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Après une séance, Martin, Law et Jensen sortirent de la navette de simulation.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air ravi, Ken, observa un des ingénieurs.

- Mon alunissage n'était pas parfait.

- Ken est un perfectionniste , ajouta Tori en souriant.

- Enfin un sourire de notre GUIDO ! » plaisanta Peter Jensen.

Tori haussa les épaules et lui rétorqua qu'un GUIDO devait gui-der et non faire le gui-gnol. Tout le monde rit. L'équipage de réserve s'avança vers le simulateur. L'équipe d'ingénieurs changeait, elle aussi. Tori et Willie se croisèrent à la porte. Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Ils se frôlèrent sans se regarder. Ken les observait attentivement. En sortant à son tour, quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit à la recherche de Tori. Elle avait quitté le centre mais, lorqu'il téléphona chez elle, personne ne répondit. Ken interrogea quelques personnes ; aucune ne savait où elle était allée. Il songea tout à coup qu'il savait peut-être où Tori s'était réfugiée.

Ken retrouva Tori dans une petite crique déserte, au bord du golfe du Mexique. C'était un endroit où ils se fixaient rendez-vous, du temps de leur liaison. Tori était assise face à la mer, les yeux dans le vague. Elle sursauta quand Ken vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- « Je savais que je te trouverai ici. Je viens moi-même assez souvent quand je vais mal.

- Moi aussi, j'ai gardé cette habitude. C'est étonnant que nous ne nous soyons jamais croisés.

- Probablement parce que tu allais bien, ces derniers temps... Tori, que t'arrive-t-il, tout à coup ? Tu as l'air tellement triste.

- Je ne vais pas te raconter mes problèmes.

- Bien sûr que si. Je suis ton ami. Je veux te voir heureuse, même sans moi. »

Tori rougit. Ken passa le bras autour de ses épaules.

- « Tori, je sais ce que toute la NASA sait. Tu es sortie avec Sharp puis vous avez rompu rapidement. Je vous observe depuis quelques jours. Vous êtes malheureux, tous les deux. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Ken. »

Ils contemplèrent la mer en silence. Ken lui parla un moment de la mission Delta II, qui devait se poser sur la Lune pour recueillir des nouveaux échantillons. Ensuite, il prendrait de la retraite.

- « Tu te souviens, Tori, que nous nous sommes séparés parce que je ne voulais pas briser ma carrière d'astronaute. J'arrêterai très bientôt. Tu ne veux pas envisager de venir vivre avec moi ?

- Non, dit Tori doucement. Toi et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- La NASA nous a séparés. C'est elle aussi qui t'a séparée de Sharp ?

- Ken, je t'en prie... »

Elle fondit en larmes. Ken la serra dans ses bras et la berça contre lui. Il la supplia encore de lui parler. Tori céda et lui raconta tout. Ken la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- « Tori, tu es lâche. Tu as eu peur qu'il te rejette, alors tu as décidé de le rejeter.

- Cela n'aurait rien changé.

- Sans doute pas, mais la situation serait beaucoup plus claire pour lui. Tu lui dois la vérité.

- C'est trop tard. »

Devant son air buté, Ken n'insista pas. Il la savait orgueilleuse et obstinée. Il ajouta seulement :

- « C'est très injuste, et j'ai horreur des injustices.

- Ken, je veux ta parole que tu ne diras rien à Willie.

- Je ne lui dirai rien. »

Ils restèrent dans la crique, à l'abri de tous.

Quelques jours plus tard, Matt Law dit à Ken que le capitaine Sharp l'impressionnait par sa maîtrise. Il se disait persuadé que sa nomination comme titulaire ne tarderait pas, et s'expliquait mal pourquoi il avait été écarté aussi longtemps. Il oubliait volontiers qu'il avait, lui aussi, contribué à l'isolement de Sharp. Ken préféra ne pas le lui rappeler et dit seulement que, après sa rupture avec Tori, Sharp se raccrochait à son avenir professionnel.

« Toi qui es un ami de Tori, sais-tu ce qui s'est passé entre eux ? » questionna Law, toujours curieux et, comme sa femme, avide de potins.

Ken fit semblant d'hésiter puis se lança :

- « C'est à cause de Richard Spandau... Mais si je te raconte ça, ça doit rester entre nous.

- Naturellement », affirma Law.

Ken fut alors sûr que toute la NASA serait au courant dans quelques jours. Cela prit en fait un peu plus de temps. L'histoire colportée par Law semblait incroyable et les astronautes hésitaient à la répandre. Cependant, ils finissaient par en parler entre eux. La plupart étaient de gentils garçons et ils aimaient bien Tori. Ils se sentaient désolés pour elle et la plaignaient pour son sacrifice. Plus d'un se dit : « Si j'avais été à la place de Sharp, et que Spandau m'ait fait ce chantage, qu'aurais-je choisi ? »

Comme Ken l'escomptait, toute l'histoire arriva finalement aux oreilles de Willie. Il s'était attardé dans le gymnase pour affiner sa préparation physique et, quand il rejoignit les vestiaires, il ne restait plus que deux pilotes qui rangeaient leurs affaires. Willie ne les aimait guère et il se rhabilla sans être vu, pour éviter de leur parler. Il entendit soudain le nom de Tori.

- « Marilyn Law m'a dit qu'elle la trouvait bizarre, en ce moment, dit un des deux hommes.

- Sais-tu ce que dit Martin ? Que le général Spandau a obligé sa fille à se séparer de Sharp.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Il aurait dit à Tori que jamais il ne nommerait Sharp à une mission tant qu'elle sortirait avec lui. Tu sais, à l'époque où tout le monde pensait que Sharp se servait d'elle, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à être nommé... Bref, le général a ajouté que si elle rompait, il favorisait la carrière du capitaine.

- C'est immonde ! Alors ça explique pourquoi Sharp est réserviste. Et lui, il est au courant que...

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas beaucoup Sharp, ce n'est pas un secret, mais ce que Spandau a fait est vraiment ignoble. »

Willie avait écouté sans faire un geste. Quand les pilotes eurent quitté les vestiaires, il s'assit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il refoula ses pulsions violentes et décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Il se mit à la recherche de Ken Martin. Il le croisa dans un couloir de la base et l'intercepta assez brutalement. Ken le regarda avec un demi-sourire. Il attendait cette confrontation depuis quelques jours. Mais il refusa de répondre aux questions de Willie.

- « Ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous apprendre quoi que ce soit sur votre vie privée.

- Il semblerait que tout le monde soit au courant sauf moi !

- La NASA est incapable de garder un secret. Vous devriez aller voir Tori. Vous avez des choses à vous dire. »

Willie sentit l'excellence du conseil. Il avait eu souvent envie, depuis leur rupture, d'aller lui réclamer une explication. Mais la voir lui faisait trop mal, et il ne voulait pas se conduire comme Julian Aron, qui avait harcelé Tori après leur rupture. Cette fois, les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Tori était sortie ce soir-là. Willie se posta près de sa fenêtre et attendit son retour. Il lui tenait fictivement de grands discours où il lui arrachait la vérité, l'amenait à renouer avec lui, et ils terminaient la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il réalisa que jamais il ne s'était résigné à la rupture et qu'il voulait retrouver Tori. Willie était doté d'une volonté inflexible et orgueilleuse. La passion, chez une nature de cette trempe, se révélait indomptable.

Il vit enfin la voiture de Tori apparaître et il s'empressa de traverser la rue déserte. Il rattrapa Tori dans l'allée de son jardin, et affronta son regard glacial.

- « Je veux te parler, commença-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

- Il est tard, et moi je veux aller dormir.

- Réponds d'abord à ma question. Est-ce que ton père a promis de me nommer astronaute si tu rompais avec moi ? »

Tori fut saisie de stupeur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question, et son trouble fut révélateur pour Willie. Il sentit que toute colère en lui avait disparu ; il restait un intense soulagement et l'espoir de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu.

- « Qui t'a dit ça ? Ken Martin ?

- Ken Martin a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. Mais, toi, je ne te laisserai pas te défiler. Tori, est-ce vrai ?

- Oui.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

- A quoi bon ? En sautant une étape, nous avons gagné du temps. »

Ils se faisaient face, à bonne distance. Le réverbère était éloigné et leurs visages restaient plongés dans la pénombre. Tori songea que leur histoire était faite de discussions au clair de lune.

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord, reprit Willie. Nous étions ensemble, nous devions affronter ce problème ensemble.

- Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution à ce problème. Mon père ne revient jamais sur ce qu'il dit. Il s'en flatte car il est persuadé que c'est une marque de caractère.

- Il ne sera pas toujours directeur des vols.

- Il peut marquer sur ton dossier ce qu'il faut pour que tu n'aies plus la moindre chance de devenir astronaute. Crois-moi, j'ai étudié tous les aspects de la question. »

Merveilleux aveu qui amena un tendre sourire sur les lèvres de Willie. Tori ne le vit pas ; lasse, elle se laissa tomber sur la pelouse et ramena ses jambes contre elle en frissonnant. Willie s'assit aussitôt près d'elle.

- « Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je préférais rester avec toi plutôt que devenir astronaute ?

- Oh voyons ! s'exclama Tori avec incrédulité. Nous en avons souvent parlé. Etre astronaute, c'est ton rêve depuis toujours. Tu as travaillé dur pour ça. Tu endures les pires avanies depuis un an pour ça. Ne te mens pas.

- Alors tu décides à ma place, tu choisis ma vie. De quel droit ?

- C'est le meilleur service que je pouvais te rendre. Lève la tête et regarde l'espace. C'est ce que tu veux, plus que tout au monde. Tu me l'as dit textuellement. »

Willie pouvait lire dans les yeux magnifiques la torture qui broyait en ce moment le coeur de Tori. Il se sentit soulevé d'émotion.

- « A l'époque où je t'ai dit ça, nous n'étions pas encore ensemble. Laisse-moi reformuler ma phrase : je donnerais tout pour être astronaute, sauf toi.

- Tu ne sacrifrirais pas ton avenir pour une aventure.

- Ferais-tu exprès d'être désagréable ? soupira Willie. Ce n'est pas une aventure pour moi. Et toi ? Réponds, Tori, restais-tu avec moi pour passer le temps ?

- Tu sais que non.

- Tori, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? »

Elle garda le silence, les yeux obstinément fixés sur l'herbe qu'elle agrippait entre ses doigts. Il posa la main sur sa joue et la força à lever la tête.

- « Je t'aime, lui dit-il enfin. Je ne te l'ai pas dit assez. C'est ma faute : si tu avais été convaincue de mon amour, tu aurais répondu à ton père que rien ne pouvait nous séparer.

- Willie... »

Tori avait presque le vertige mais elle voulait garder sa lucidité.

- « Si à cause de moi, tu ne réalises pas tes rêves, tu me le reprocheras toujours.

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est mon choix et je l'assumerai. La seule chose que je devrais te reprocher, c'est d'avoir décidé de te sacrifier sans m'en parler. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je considère que c'est une preuve de ton amour. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement.

- « Tu accepterais de partager la vie d'un modeste pilote qui ne mettra jamais les pieds dans une navette ?

- J'ai peur que tu sois malheureux.

- Je suis très malheureux que tu m'aies quitté. M'entraîner pour Delta III ne me faisait plus rien. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je te demande pardon, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

- Ce que tu as fait pour moi est magnifique. Mais ne recommence pas ! »

Ils se sourirent. Ils formaient de nouveau un couple. Willie fut pris d'une impulsion et se pencha vers elle, plongeant avidement dans ses yeux.

- « Si je quitte la NASA et que je retourne en Alabama, tu me suivrais ? »

Tori hésita brièvement. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé cette hypothèse. Mais elle fut emportée par la certitude de ne pouvoir vivre sans lui désormais.

- « Oui. Je te suivrais où tu voudras.

- Tori, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction et sentit un frémissement d'effroi et de bonheur courir en elle.

- « Tu me connais à peine !

- Depuis un an. Je t'observe et je t'aime depuis un an, cela me suffit. Je te demande de croire à mon amour et de devenir ma femme. »

Il lui tendit la main, elle la prit et son visage refléta un grand bonheur.

-« Je t'aime, Willie. Je veux partager ma vie avec toi. »

Ils échangèrent un long baiser très tendre. Il la releva et l'embrassa encore.

- « Va dormir, ma chérie. Et promets-moi que tu ne changeras pas d'avis d'ici à demain matin.

- Je te promets que tu n'auras pas de mauvaise surprise !

- J'irais parler à ton père demain soir. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le frapper, juste lui demander ta main. J'imagine qu'il aime qu'on y mette les formes.

- Il ne va pas te féliciter.

- Je m'y attends. Je crois que cette scène sera très amusante. »

Tori éclata de rire. Willie la garda dans ses bras encore quelques instants. Il n'arrivait pas à la laisser partir. Quand il s'y résigna, il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte. Tori s'endormit avec peine, transportée par le bonheur de penser que Willie l'aimait et qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus. Un avenir nouveau s'ouvrait tout à coup devant elle, puisqu'elle avait toujours repoussé l'idée du mariage.

Quand Tori retrouva son père le lendemain matin, elle avait un air heureux qu'il remarqua tout de suite. Il n'eut pas de soupçon et pensa avec soulagement qu'elle se remettait de ses déboires sentimentaux. Tori ne lui parla de rien et partit normalement au centre spatial. Les astronautes travaillaient ce jour-là en apesanteur, et Tori ne les vit pas de toute la journée, ce qui lui laissa le temps de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Willie, de son côté, se concentra mieux sur sa tâche. Il se disait que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il accomplissait un travail d'astronaute, mais il ne ressentait aucune tristesse. Lorsqu'il termina et ôta sa combinaison, il vit Ken Martin qui discutait avec Dan Truman, le directeur de la NASA, à quelques mètres de lui. Il attendit qu'ils aient terminé et s'approcha de Ken. Celui-ci l'interrogea tout de suite :

- « Avez-vous trouvé des réponses à vos questions, capitaine ?

- Absolument, et des réponses parfaites. »

Ken sourit.

- « Etes-vous satisfait de votre entraînement ?

- Oui, mais il semble désormais que je ne serai jamais astronaute.

- J'en suis navré.

- Ne le soyez pas. Je gagne au change.

- J'en suis certain, et je m'en réjouis pour vous.

- Merci commandant. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. Ken pensa que Willie ignorait tout des les liens qui l'avaient jadis uni à Tori et qu'il ne devinait pas la souffrance qui le frappait en plein coeur, à ce moment même.

Les astronautes rejoignirent la salle de contrôle pour un briefing rapide, avec les ingénieurs. Pendant que Truman parlait, Willie et Tori ne se quittaient pas des yeux. A la fin de la réunion, Willie s'approcha de la jeune femme, sous les yeux interloqués de l'assistance.

- « Crois-tu que ton père soit chez lui ?

- Sûrement, dit Tori en consultant sa montre.

- Allons-y. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble. Les ingénieurs échangèrent un coup d'oeil. Ils trouvaient leur relation très compliquée. Les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent la banlieue de Timber Cove. Tori sortit sa clé et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-« Papa ! lança-t-elle. Tu as de la visite ! »

Richard Spandau se leva de son fauteuil et eut l'air très surpris de voir Willie venir à sa rencontre. Tori esquissa un sourire et dit :

- « Je vous laisse.

- Je vous préviens, capitaine Sharp, que je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter avec vous de la sélection ou de la non-sélection des astronautes, dit d'emblée le directeur des vols.

- Je ne viens pas pour cela, mon général.

- Ah non ? »

Willie réprima un sourire devant le trouble de son supérieur.

« J'ai l'honneur de vous demander la main de votre fille. »

Spandau ne manifesta aucun sentiment. Il resta impavide et froid. Willie soutint son regard.

-« Asseyez-vous, capitaine », dit-il enfin.

Les deux hommes prirent place face à face. « Le combat va commencer », songea Willie, et il se sentit prêt.

- « Naturellement, Tori est au courant de votre démarche ?

- Je me suis permis de lui faire directement ma demande.

- Et elle a accepté ?

- Oui.

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais je vous croyais séparés.

- Plus depuis hier soir. »

Spandau fixa le pilote et martela :

- "Ne croyez pas que je changerais d'avis à votre sujet. Si vous persistez à rester avec ma fille, vous ne serez jamais astronaute !

- Je l'ai bien compris. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas avec Tori par intérêt, mais je sais que vous ne me croirez pas. Gardez votre opinion, vous ne pourrez plus nous séparer.

- Vous renoncez donc à une carrière dans la NASA ?

- Je ne renonce pas. Je continuerai à me battre pour être le meilleur pilote. Vous n'aurez pas d'autre motif de m'écarter que celui de votre antipathie pour moi. »

Ils s'affrontaient du regard, avec la même détermination. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Tori revint dans la pièce, un peu inquiète. Son père se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

- « Tori, tu as bien réfléchi ?

- Papa, s'il te plaît...

- Vous vous connaissez à peine. C'est beaucoup trop soudain.

- Tu as épousé maman six mois après l'avoir rencontrée.

- Ma chérie, ne me laisse pas seul, supplia Spandau qui eut soudain l'air très ému. Je ne pourrais pas me débrouiller sans toi. »

Tori resta interdite, et ses yeux reflétèrent l'angoisse. Willie intervint :

-« Naturellement, vous verrez Tori aussi souvent que vous voudrez, et elle pourra s'occuper de vous comme avant. Je ne vous séparerai pas. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement, et il résista à l'envie de l'embrasser tout de suite. « Je le fais pour toi », disaient ses yeux. Spandau sentit qu'il était vaincu. Il dit enfin :

- « Même si je vous dis que je suis contre ce mariage, ça ne vous arrêtera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Alors j'ai ta bénédiction ? interrogea Tori.

- Tu as ... ma permission.

- Merci, mon général », conclut Willie en se levant, sans tendre la main.

Tori l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Willie sortit de sa poche un écrin et le lui tendit. Souriante, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit la bague ornée d'un diamant. Les yeux brillants, elle le remercia d'un fougueux baiser. Son père les regardait depuis le couloir, le visage fermé.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

La NASA apprit avec étonnement les fiançailles de Willie Sharp et de Tori Spandau. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient parlé, et la NASA le sut par des voies détournées. Personne ne vint les féliciter, mais ils n'en avaient cure. En fait, nombreux étaient les membres de la NASA qui se sentaient coupables envers eux. Sharp avait souffert de l'inimitié générale dès qu'il avait approché Tori Spandau. Le père de celle-ci avait employé les moyens les plus vils pour les séparer, et avait failli réussir. Tori remarquait la gêne de ses collègues, mais ne changea pas sa propre attitude. Elle avait décidé de ne pas inviter les membres de la NASA à son mariage, ce qui allait à l'encontre de toutes les traditions, et de se contenter d'un faire-part d'information. Elle serait heureuse de la présence de ses amis et de ceux de Willie. Les préparatifs furent rapidement bouclés, en trois petites semaines.

Willie était baptiste et Tori, catholique fort tiède, avait accepté une cérémonie au temple. Ils partiraient ensuite en voyage de noces. Willie s'en était remis à sa fiancée pour la destination, et elle avait choisi le Pérou. Ce fut la première manifestation du caractère imprévisible et original de leur vie de couple. Willie devait bientôt s'apercevoir que sa compagne était merveilleusement douée pour embellir le quotidien et bousculer la routine. Quant à Tori, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Elle connaissait si bien Willie, désormais ! Il lui avait révélé le secret de son âme ardente, avide d'affection sous son apparence froide.

Le jour du mariage, Tori et Willie se retrouvèrent devant la porte du temple. Richard Spandau les attendait. Il avait hésité avant d'accepter d'assister au mariage, mais avait cédé à la prière de sa fille. Il était arrivé en avance pour accueillir les amis des mariés, et il devait lancer la _Marche Nuptiale_ à leur entrée. Il salua froidement Willie et s'engouffra dans l'édifice.

- « Tu ne lui en veux pas ? demanda Tori.

-Non, répondit Willie avec un sourire rassurant. Il t'aime, et moi aussi. »

Ils se contemplèrent une dernière fois. Tori avait choisi une longue robe blanche très épurée, qui mettait en valeur sa beauté sereine. Willie la regarda avec une admiration éblouie, prit sa main et ils entrèrent dans le temple. La musique retentit, mais tous deux s'arrêtèrent net. Les bancs étaient remplis et la nombreuse assistance tourna la tête. Toute la NASA était là, des astronautes aux ingénieurs, en passant par le panel des directeurs. Tori et Willie n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Richard Spandau les poussa vers l'avant.

-« Ce n'est pas le moment de vous défiler, Sharp. »

Le révérend célébra le mariage avec sobriété. Les époux avaient choisi une cérémonie traditionnelle et elle fut très émouvante. Quand eut lieu l'échange des alliances, beaucoup de femmes dans l'assistance avaient les larmes aux yeux. A la fin de la célébration, le jeune couple fut embrassé et félicité avec beaucoup de chaleur. Willie comprit que la NASA souhaitait sceller la réconciliation et il répondit avec plaisir aux marques de sympathie. Ken Martin s'avança vers eux, avec sa femme à ses côtés. Celle-ci embrassa Tori sans la moindre arrière-pensée : jamais elle n'avait eu le moindre soupçon. Willie serra la main de Ken qui lui dit gravement :

-« Prends bien soin d'elle. »

Il vit ensuite Ken embrasser Tori et lui murmurer quelque chose. Tori le serra soudain dans ses bras. Leur étreinte se prolongea quelques secondes. Quand Ken se fut éloigné, Willie demanda :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Qu'il était sûr que je serai très heureuse.

- Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ?

-Il a de grandes difficultés dans sa vie de couple, dit doucement Tori. Il évite d'assister aux mariages. C'est une grande faveur qu'il nous a faite aujourd'hui. »

Willie ressentit une profonde compassion. Il était si heureux qu'il aurait voulu que tous le soient. Tori se promit intérieurement de ne jamais lui en dire davantage, et de garder ses secrets au tréfonds de son coeur.

Ils partirent aussitôt après pour leur voyage de noces. Delta III était partie et revenue sans problèmes, et l'équipage de réserve n'avait pas été mis à contribution. Willie pensa que plus jamais il ne serait désigné pour une mission. Il essaya d'évacuer cette pensée et se concentra sur sa nouvelle vie de couple. Il n'avait jamais vécu avec une femme et appréhendait inconsciemment ce changement brutal. Tori fut merveilleuse : elle ne conquit le terrain que très progressivement, patiemment, et usa de beaucoup de finesse en réorganisant la vie de son mari. Willie fut un jour pris de soupçon :

- « Tu as déjà vécu avec un homme, avant moi ?

-Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire angélique. Mon père. »

Il rit en la prenant dans ses bras. Tori veillait toujours sur son père avec vigilance, d'autant plus facilement qu'elle n'avait que la rue à traverser. Tous les deux, la plupart du temps, se comportaient comme si aucun problème n'existait entre eux ; mais Richard Spandau sentait qu'une barrière le séparait de sa fille. Rarement ils en arrivaient à se disputer.

- « Tu ne t'ennuies pas avec ton mari ? osa un jour le général.

- Au contraire.

- Il est pilote, et toi docteur en astrophysique. Vous n'êtes pas très assortis.

- Pas plus que tu ne l'étais avec Maman, qui avait une licence de lettres.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur pour lui de te voir travailler pour les missions spatiales ? Cela ne lui arrivera jamais.

-Ce n'est certes pas de sa faute », répliqua séchement Tori en quittant la maison.

Après cette conversation, elle resta trois jours sans rendre visite à son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui téléphone pour lui demander de revenir. Tori ne doutait pas de l'amour de Willie, mais elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle évitait de lui en parler mais, un soir, alors qu'ils reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle lui demanda :

- « Tu es sûr de bien supporter la vie de pilote ?

- Je l'ai toujours bien supportée, depuis dix-sept ans.

- Tu n'étais pas à la NASA, entouré de types qui vont devenir astronautes. Et tu n'étais pas marié à un ingénieur qui participe à toutes les missions depuis la salle de contrôle.

- Je n'ai jamais été si heureux qu'aujourd'hui, dit Willie gravement. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Je veux que tu me promettes que, si un jour tu es lassé de tout ça, tu m'en parleras. Il vaudra mieux pour nous deux quitter Houston et recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs.

- Tu adores ton job !

-Je t'adore plus encore. »

Willie l'embrassa tendrement. Il se disait chaque jour qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de rencontrer enfin celle qu'il lui fallait. La vie serait merveilleuse, s'il n'y avait pas les préjugés de Richard Spandau. Celui-ci nomma les huit astronautes de la mission Delta IV, et Willie n'en faisait pas partie. Il était pourtant le meilleur pilote de la NASA, et reconnu unanimement comme tel. Il y eut des murmures lors de ces nominations. Les pilotes nouvellement promus vinrent présenter leurs excuses à Willie, car ils avaient un sentiment aigu d'injustice. Ken Martin, devenu conseiller technique, révéla à Tori que les directeurs avaient émis des objections au choix du général Spandau, mais que celui-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il pensait cependant que, dans un futur proche, Willie aurait forcément sa chance. Le soir des nominations, Tori prit Willie dans ses bras, sans un mot, et l'étreignit longuement. Il se laissa aller contre elle, retrouvant peu à peu sa sérénité. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait, encore et encore.

La chance de Willie vint plutôt qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Le principal satellite de communication des Etats-Unis tomba en panne, ce qui eut des répercussions sur tous les médias du monde. Il ne pouvait pas être réparé depuis le sol. La NASA, sur la demande du président, décida d'envoyer deux astronautes en orbite pour effectuer les réglages manuellement. Il fallait d'excellents pilotes pour amarrer la navette à proximité du satellite, sans le heurter, ni heurter les multiples objets en orbite autour de la Terre. Les responsables de la NASA se réunirent en urgence un dimanche matin. Spandau avait l'intention de nommer deux astronautes chevronnés, avec une grande expérience de l'espace.

-« C'est discutable, intervint Ken Martin. Les deux hommes que vous voulez désigner espèrent participer à une mission prestigieuse, pas jouer les réparateurs. Ils seront furieux. »

Plusieurs conseillers présents, eux-mêmes anciens astronautes, approuvèrent. Spandau jeta un coup d'oeil torve à Martin quand celui-ci ajouta :

-« Il nous faut les meilleurs pilotes. C'est le seul critère. »

Le nom de Sharp vint bientôt dans la conversation.

- « Non, dit Spandau aussitôt. Il n'a aucune expérience.

- Il était dans l'équipage de réserve de Delta III. Il a eu tout l'entraînement nécessaire, observa Truman. Ses résultats sont excellents, meilleurs que ceux de Neil Armstrong !

- Cela ne prouve pas qu'il fera un bon astronaute, répliqua séchement Richard Spandau.

-C'est difficile à dire sans le laisser essayer », glissa Ken Martin.

Spandau et les hommes autour de la table s'entreregardèrent. Tous connaissaient les démêlées du directeur des vols avec son gendre.

- « Je refuse de favoriser Sharp parce qu'il a épousé ma fille.

-Au contraire, vous le pénalisez, parce qu'il a épousé votre fille. Ce n'est pas plus juste. Si Sharp était un anonyme pour vous, il aurait été nommé il y a longtemps. »

Martin avait frappé juste, et il le savait. Spandau restait coi. Truman porta l'estoquade.

-« Ils forment un beau couple, et tout le monde en convient. Il est clair qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et que nous avons tous eu tort de les juger. Allons, Richard, reviens sur terre ! »

Spandau ne pouvait se résoudre à céder. Truman en fut presque amusé : son orgueil se heurtait à son devoir, qui aurait le dessus ?

Après la réunion, Richard Spandau se rendit dans son bureau et décrocha le téléphone. Tori répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. Il était tôt, et elle traînait encore au lit.

- « Bonjour, Tori. Je te réveille ?

- Papa, je te l'ai déjà dit, pas avant onze heures le dimanche matin !

-Navré. Passe-moi ton mari, s'il te plaît. »

Willie somnolait à moitié à côté d'elle. Elle le réveilla doucement et lui tendit le combiné.

- « Allô ?

- Sharp, vous partez demain réparer le satellite avec Daniel O'Connel. A moins que vous n'y voyiez un inconvénient ?

- Je suis à votre disposition, mon général.

-Alors, venez tout de suite au centre. Le briefing est dans quinze minutes. »

Willie raccrocha et se tourna vers Tori.

« Je suis le nouveau mécano de l'espace. »

Elle rit et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Willie Sharp participa à deux missions spatiales en tant qu'équipier, puis fut élevé au grade de commandant. Il dirigea trois autres missions et devint l'un des meilleurs astronautes de sa génération. Il fut nommé colonel à la fin de son cinquième vol spatial.

Leur couple resta un modèle d'entente et de solidité, faisant l'admiration de tous. Tori et Willie étaient profondément amoureux, et semblaient l'être de plus en plus au fil des années. Les astronautes leur vouèrent un immense respect, car tous deux incarnaient les plus hautes valeurs de la NASA. Willie fut unanimement apprécié et s'épanouit enfin. Il était considéré comme un homme de devoir, efficace et courageux, sur qui on pouvait compter. En tant que commandant, il accomplit des prouesses. Tori, toujours ingénieur, montrait son sérieux et sa maîtrise de soi. Seul Willie savait que cette redoutable efficacité cachait la profondeur de ses sentiments, son caractère passionné et sa douceur infinie. Elle apporta beaucoup à Willie, qui évolua à son contact. Il s'ouvrit aux autres, au monde qui l'entourait. Il n'eut jamais l'aisance d'un homme du monde, mais il gagna en confiance et en maturité.

Deux petites filles vinrent ajouter à leur bonheur. Ils ne se doutaient pas, alors, qu'un astéroïde fonçait vers la Terre, menançant de tout détruire…

FIN


End file.
